Liaisons of the Shadows and Sun
by Joanie1119
Summary: KainXRuka & KanameXYuuki. Sequel to: Awakening of what is meant to be. Vampire Council World Summit meets.  Kaname, Aidou, Kain, Ruka, Ichijo & Sara form an alliance for the resistance. Drama & surprises w reunions w Yuuki & Reyes.
1. Separations and Unions

**This story follows the events that occurred in "Awakening of what is meant to be". If you haven't read it, you might not understand who some of the characters are or what may be going on. Just a suggestion. Here is my summary since FanFiction doesn't give you much room to do so:**

**_Years later after Cross Academy, Yuuki has left for university, Kain finally proposes to Ruka, Kaname has married the pureblood vampire Sara, and the Vampire Council is meeting once again for their World Summit, an event that takes place only once every two hundred fifty years, the location this time is in the Basque Country of Spain. Kaname, Aidou, Kain, Ruka, Ichijo, and Sara decide to finally form an official alliance for their resistance and decide to meet and format in Spain as well. _**

**_Kain meets up with Reyes again and she has quite a surprise for him._****_ Will a reunion with Yuuki cause her and Kaname to have dangerous encounters? And does Sara have a surprise of her own?  
_**

* * *

**Prologue 1**

**   
**A week had past since the Masquerade Ball hosted by Cross Academy. Reyes received word that she had to return home right away, dispute of property and family matters were at stake. Kain was sad to see his friend leave. She had become one of his closest friends, and without her he would not have been able to find the courage and will within himself to confess to Ruka, the love of his life.

It was around Midnight on a Sunday. Reyes was in her room packing the last of her things before departing. Kain knocked on her door and she answered for him to come in. He closed the door behind him and just stood, leaning one of his forearms against the wardrobe.

"So how are you?" she asked while folding clothes. Kain just smiled and shrugged.

"I am doing well, other than the fact that you are leaving." Reyes looked at Kain with an expression of sisterly love and unconditional support. She was dressed in a black jersey slip dress with a shredded and jagged hem line. The straps were very thin cords and created a wide and open cris-cross pattern. Her boots were a black pvc and a five inch stiletto, and it was evident that she was not wearing a brassiere. A very gutsy decision considering Reyes' generous and buxom bust line.

"Well you will have to come and visit me in Madrid, of course. You are more than welcome anytime." Kain just sighed and smiled.

"I heard you and Ichijo had a little fun during the ball." Reyes quietly chuckled.

"We kissed a little. I do not believe he is quite ready for the rest. Don't want to overwhelm the poor boy."

"How considerate of you. So how did you know I was ready? Especially for you?" She looked at him sideways.

"Certain things a woman just knows."

Before Kain could think to say anything further, he felt this overwhelming urge and animalistic impulse to approach and practically devour Reyes, as if his own body was beyond his control.

He walked up behind Reyes, gently rested his hands on her shoulders and began to kiss her neck and ears. The jolt from Reyes indicated that she was surprised, but did not exactly protest. As she put her laundry down, Kain pushed the straps to her dress out to the sides of her shoulders until the entire thing fell off her body and onto the floor. Seeing that the only garment she was wearing underneath the dress was a g-string thong, framing and accentuating her abundant derriere, Kain felt his prick swell to the point he believed it to burst out of his trousers.

She reached back and grabbed his hair as one of his hands clamped her breast, the other slipped to the only portion covered by the g-string and he massaged the mound between her legs. Turning around Reyes unbuttoned and tore off Kain's shirt before he picked her up and pressed her against a bare wall. Unable to get his belt off fast enough and his trousers down enough to release his cock and find its way in between Reyes' thighs. Furiously gripping Reyes by the hips and cheeks of her buttocks, coupled with the support of the wall, Kain pumped himself deeper and deeper, further and further into her. With each thrust, Reyes' legs wrapped and clamped tighter and tighter around Kain's waist, which only seem to entice him more.

She screamed with pleasure and felt her flesh inside pulsing and pulling up on Kain's shaft. He grunted himself as he fully released inside her with a final thrust, but still gripping and holding onto her body tight and pressing against the wall. Both just stood there, panting and sweating, Kain's face buried in the nape of her neck. She stroked his hair and whispered to him:

"I wish you the best of everything for you and Ruka-chan." Kain looked up at her, embraced her in a hug where he practically enveloped her completely in his arms, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**Prologue 2**

Several years have passed, and Yuuki eventually graduated Cross Academy and went off to University. It was a painful goodbye and separation for Kaname, the only light and beacon of hope in his mysterious and shadow-like life. However, political upheaval had planted its seed in the Vampire world and Kaname had come to a point where he had to make important decisions.

Realizing the importance of prolonging the lineage of the Pureblood Vampires, and believing that he would never see Yuuki again, Kaname responsibly decided to marry Shirabuki Sara, a fellow Pureblood and an acquaintance of the Moon Dorm President of Cross Academy. Sara was beautiful, intelligent and kind, and Kaname cared for her very much, but he could never shake and escape a perpetual pitted emptiness he constantly felt deep within his being.

The events that would surround their union, coupled with the strife evolving from the Vampire Council kept him distracted and busy. Yuuki's presence in his mind gradually faded with the passage of time, and Kaname decided that this was most likely for the best. Her being human, and not only was he a vampire, but one of the last purebloods, the possibility of them sharing a life together was very slim. However, strings of fate are usually almost impossible to break.

* * *

**Ch.**** 1**

It was a couple hours until sunset, meaning everyone in the Aidou family's palatial residence was still asleep. Well, almost everyone. A door creaked open to one of the glamorous guest quarters. Souen Ruka awoke to the sound and turned over. She rubbed her eyes to see Kain slipping into the room with a sweet and cheeky look on his face. Ruka flopped back on her pillow and laughed. She couldn't believe that at his age he still acted like such a silly child sometimes, but taking into consideration their whole family, noble or not, it was not such a surprise. At least he wasn't as bad as his cousin. He was shirtless and barefoot, sporting only pale blue striped pajama bottoms.

"Are you crazy? Walking around in your hallways half naked?" He didn't answer, instead just hopped into bed with Ruka, slipped under the covers and began to spoon her.

"Well then, see what lengths I am willing to go and to risk for you?" His words were slightly muffled as he began to sweetly and gently kiss her neck and shoulders, conveniently exposed by her spaghetti-strapped nightgown. Ruka felt herself melt into his arms and kisses, but alas she could never shut up her overbearing practical side.

"If your grandmother catches you in here, you will be in such big trouble." Again, he ignored her and started to slide his hand under her nightgown and rub her stomach.

"Mmmm, have I ever told you how gorgeous you look when you wear green?" he was referring to her mint green nightgown. Ruka pulled the covers more over both of their heads, as if it were a shield, turned herself over until she was on her back, and kissed him. Running her fingers through his hair, she let herself go and allowed her tongue to slip in and trickle around Kain's fangs and tangle with his. Kain wrapped his arms tighter around her, as if he never wanted to let her go.

Ruka was definitely a different experience than Reyes. Kain not only loved Ruka, he practically worshipped her. His only objective was to please her and just be close, physically, mentally, and emotionally. He treated her body like the most sacred temple, only the most delicate, soft, soothing touches, caresses, and sensations. She was his princess, to a point he often addressed her with "Hime", which would embarrass Ruka a little, but he could tell she liked it.

As much as he loved and respected Reyes as a friend, with benefits, sex with her was almost like two animals in heat copulating each other. Half the time she provoked him and initiated to the point Kain was unable to resist. And yes, she was very good at that. It had to be a gift. However, he admits to a beast-like drive from within himself to just take her down, and that he did, and she allowed him to. And if he didn't know any better, he would say that was how Reyes preferred it.

Ruka felt fully awake now and audaciously slipped her nightgown off and stuffed it under the bead. Kain sighed as he planted the fullest and most gentle kiss on her breast bone. She sighed contently as well, loving how his slim torso felt against her body. Ruka had a hard time admitting this to herself, but the first time she and Kain were intimate together, she felt slightly intimidated, especially knowing that he was with a girl like Reyes not long before. However, Kain made her feel at ease, and that she was the only one in the world for him, and always will be.

The kiss sent a shiver down Ruka's body, and in the wake of that her nipples plumped and perked up. Kain gave each a very gentle suck and kiss, knowing this pleased her. He loved taking the time, exploring, figuring out what she liked, how she liked it, how often, how much. Leaning down he kissed her belly before coming back up and kissing behind her ears.

"I love you so much Ruka, more than anything" he said to her. Ruka could not help but blush.

"And I love you too, Akatsuki." She felt her body shake a little, as if it were in anticipation of something. He kissed down her neck and along her collarbone before speaking again.

"I really want you to be with me. Ruka, will you marry me?" Ruka gasped, unsure if it was because he kissed her in an erotic spot or because she was taken by surprise. She looked him in his golden honey-colored eyes.

"Akatsuki? Really?" Kain smiled and chuckled.

"Of course! Of course I want you to marry me. And be with me, for always," he kissed her more along her jaw and cheeks. "Until the passage of time stops and we cease to exist." Ruka closed her eyes and took in everything in that moment.

"Yes, I will, absolutely." Kain could barely contain his joy. He held Ruka even tighter as their lips met once more in a deep, passionate kiss. With that said, Ruka felt herself blush profusely as she leaned in to whisper something to Kain.

"Yes?" he eagerly asked, always ready to please his princess.

"Um Akatsuki…? Uh, I, um, I really want you….." Kain couldn't help but giggle at her hesitancy.

"What is it sweetheart? You don't have to be embarrassed with me." He kissed her hand for reassurance. She swallowed as she whispered into his ear again.

"I want you to really fuck me!" She fell back on the pillow in disbelief of herself. Kain chuckled more.

"Are you sure?" He kissed her forehead. She nodded. "Positive? It's ok, don't think you have to do something like that Ruka. Besides, didn't you say you were concerned about my family finding me here in your room?" Ruka's expression scowled.

"I _said_ I want you to _really fuck me!" _Kain felt this display of slight irritation and authority very alluring. He just loved how fiery she could get sometimes.

"Well, first I have to make sure you are _really_ ready for me to _really fuck you_." Sliding her panties off, he ducked his head under the covers and in between her legs, where be probed between her inner thighs, lower lips, and clitoris with his mouth and tongue. Hearing her moan and feeling her squirm and quiver from his stimulation was one of the best aphrodisiacs Kain could ever have. His hardness came to a peak just in time for Ruka to come, making her insides and flesh really wet, and still pulsating for more.

Slipping himself inside her, Kain went about his usual ethereal strokes against her hips when she gripped him tighter at the shoulders.

"Faster?" she asked in a breathy voice. Her breaths grew deeper and louder. "Harder!" she practically begged. Draping one of her legs over and behind his hip, Kain was able to press a little harder and deeper into her, and gave him the leverage to pump a little faster. Grabbing the cheeks of his buttocks, Ruka felt her flesh squeeze and contract in a wave flowing up her torso as she felt her back arch on its own. Reaching up and grabbing a pillow, she pressed her inner thighs into Kain's body, which made him grunt and release into her, but luckily at the same time she climaxed.

Before they could catch their breath, there was a knock on the door.

"Shit!" Ruka whispered as Kain scrambled to climb off her and hid under the quilts. "Come in." She tried to sound as if she had just woken up.

"Oh please, I know you weren't sleeping," came Aidou's voice from behind the door as he creaked it open. He tossed in a robe for Kain. "You two better get up. Everyone is starting to wake up and we're meeting in the parlor on the second floor."

"Ah! How perfect!" Kain poked his head from under the covers. "For us to make an announcement."

* * *


	2. The table of resistance

**I'm off from classes this week so I will get as much of this story out as I can. I hope you are enjoying it, PLEASE let me know what you think, I can take it, hahaha! Thanks again! **

* * *

The table of the Aidou household was set in the main dining room, which was only done for special occasions. The announcement of Kain and Ruka's engagement was received exceptionally well. Kain had not seen everyone so happy in such a long time. Not only were they to celebrate the engagement, but Kaname and Sara were expected to join them for dinner as well. Kain and Aidou were excited. They had not seen their dear friend since his wedding. The sense of pride in being well acquainted with two pureblood vampires was nothing to downplay either. 

Kaname and Sara arrived and were greeted as if they were royalty, which in their own right they practically were. Side by side, their beauty, poise, and omnipotent auras gave them an impeccable presence. Their perfection would have had others questioning and doubting the authenticity of their actual existence. The Aidou family greeted them.

"Kaname-sama, Sara-sama, we are humbled and honored to have you as guests in our home." Kaname, as gracious and gentile as ever nodded.

"Aidou-san, please, the indefinite kindness you have shown me all these years, it is I who is humbled and honored to be here." Sara agreed.

"Yes, it is the truth. Especially in times like these where it becomes clearest who one's true friends really are. It is difficult to trust anyone." Kaname kissed Sara's hand and escorted her towards the dining room. Before then, he approached Kain and Ruka.

"Kain-kun, Ruka-san, I heard the news of your engagement. Please accept Sara's and my congratulations." Ruka blushed, lowered her head humbly for thanks. Kain beamed with pride and joy.

"Thank you very much Kaname-sama and Sara-sama. We look forward to having you both at the wedding."

"Have you made any plans or arrangements for anything?" Sara asked.

"Not yet", Ruka answered. "My family most likely will be taking the upper hand for the event. In the mean time though it seems there are other things we need to do." Kaname smiled at everyone.

"Yes, of course. Please, let me know if there is anything I can do to contribute."

Most of the dinner conversation was joyful banter, exchanges of positive stories, and catching up with old friends. However, the evening came to a point where pressing matters needed to be addressed. Kaname cleared his throat after taking a sip of wine.

"As I am sure many of you know, the Vampire Council will be having their World Summit once again. Hard for me to believe so much time has passed already." Aidou placed his knife and fork down.

"I have successfully gathered a sufficient amount of information, Kaname-sama." He had the energy and enthusiasm of an honor student about to give a presentation before a class. "Unfortunately, with other Vampire Councils gathering from all the corners of the world, the gains they have made in power relatively recently are very menacing. Some branches have more members than ever. The bits of data on classified documents I was able to see, you would not believe, it is practically a fascist regime they seem to be constructing."

"The good news is", Kain added when he had a chance, "there are apparently just as many who are in opposition, who share our resistant philosophy. If we were to use the right resources and network properly, we could form as strong of an alliance against these movements the Council is attempting to implement." Kaname nodded in full agreement.

"Yes, I absolutely agree with you. I take it you also know of the Summit's location, Aidou?"

"Of course! It will take place in the Basque Country, in the Northern regions of Spain. Exact location has yet to be determined. However, there is talk of it being within the greater region of the city Bilbao."

"My family has a villa near the village of Osma, it is more or less equidistant between Madrid and Bilbao. It is quite easy to travel to either location by train. I believe that will be a good home base for the alliance. It is far enough away so that it is safe, but close enough to take any action should it be needed." Everyone looked in amazement at Sara's generosity and enthusiasm for the resistance movement. Kaname smiled and held his bride's hand in admiration, gratitude and pride. Mr. and Mrs. Aidou cleared their throats.

"Hanabusa, your mother and I cannot even begin to express how proud we are of you and everyone. It takes immense courage to do what you are doing. This is our dream as well and of course we are behind you one hundred twenty percent. It was been centuries since the Council was thoroughly challenged. And we are surprised and grateful Sara that you share our vision." Sara humbly nodded her head.

"Well, of course. This holds very special significance to Kaname, so anything I can do I am more than willing. However, after everything that has happened all these years I am beginning to side more and more with the resistance. I don't believe this was the original plan and intention of our ancestors, especially the purebloods. We have the future to take into consideration as well."

"A toast, then!" Kaname announced as he raised his goblet. "To friends, the alliance of the resistance, and the future."

* * *

By the end of the dinner everyone agreed to leave for Spain and the Shirabuki's villa three days from the night of the dinner party. Later on that evening Kain and Ruka sat in Kain's bedroom, sorting through things they planned on packing. Ruka sat on the bed brushing her hair while Kain filed through the wardrobe. 

"You should write to Reyes, tell her we will be in the area. She shares our political views, doesn't she?" Kain thought for a moment.

"Yes, I believe she does. And I bet she knows others in that part of the world who do. I will have to talk to Kaname but I think she can be a great asset."

"Kaname looks amazing, and Sara-sama. I'm excited we are doing something of this caliber together." She grew quiet and made the small humming sound she makes when thinking about something. Kain turned around to see a small smile creep up on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked raising an eyebrow to her. She looked so cute to him right in this moment.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone if I share? Because, I am not one hundred percent certain." Kain grew curious.

"Of course darling." He came over and kissed her on the side of the neck.

"Sara is with child." Kain looked at her, expecting those exact words to be the last thing to come out of Ruka's mouth.

"And how do you know this?" Ruka giggled and pushed her hair back.

"There are certain things us women can just sense. But like I said I am not completely sure so keep this to yourself, until we know for sure. She just had this certain glow to her, as cliché as that sounds, and her energy, posture, and just an intuitive impulse." Kain started to run his fingers through Ruka's hair and nibble on her ears.

"Did I tell you how amazingly beautiful you looked tonight?" Ruka fell back, unable to properly fight against the pressing weight of her fiancé's body pressing against hers. She had to laugh.

"Ah, speaking of the subject, you must sense I am ovulating." Kain jerked himself up and looked at her strangely.

"Huh?"

"Oh my gosh! You really don't know?"

"Um, know what?" She had to laugh again.

"Wow! You really don't, I can't believe no one told you this or you didn't figure it out already. When female vampires are, you know, at one of their fertile peaks, they emit a scent, a very subtle one, kind of like a pheromone. This scent makes the female utterly and completely irresistible to her male partner. However, there has to be an exchange of the taste of blood first for that bond to be created. After that, well, as I said." Kain nodded with interests, looking at Ruka who seemed quite proud of herself and her plethora of knowledge.

"I see, very interesting. Well, I find you utterly and completely irresistible at all times so how do you explain that?"

"Perhaps that you are absolutely flipping mad?"

"Perhaps, but if that is the case I can simply blame that on you, the catalyst to my madness." Ruka had to laugh, the rare moments Kain showed his audacious sense of humor. Alas, she was weakened in her ability to fight back as his long lean body practically enveloped hers, and she was beyond words for the rest of the evening.


	3. Arrival

**Simply for effect, I added some phrases in Spanish. There is a translation key at the end for those who do not know it. Btw, I am not a native speaker, so if anyone notices I made an error, please let me know. Greatly appreciate it. Enjoy:-D**

* * *

A large Bentley limousine pulled up to an impressive villa with a unique blend of Romanesque and Visigoth architecture. The windows were tall and bright, giving the place a sense of light and openness with fortress-like security at the same time. Gardens were framed and tucked away in labyrinths created by Moorish influenced arches, pillars, and buttresses. There was even a pool, designed to resemble Roman hot spring baths.

Everyone seemed relieved upon arrival. It was a long journey, but their arrival seemed to energize everyone, as it symbolized an important first step in their cause. Ichijo, despite his eternally sunny disposition, seemed the most nervous out of everyone. Kaname approached him.

"I cannot even begin to imagine how difficult this must be for you, Ichijo, which is why I cannot thank you enough for not only siding with us, but joining the cause. As you know we will work hardest on supporting and protecting one another." Ichijo just smiled.

"Yes, it took quite a bit of thinking, but deep down I know that what my grandfather and the council have been doing is not right. Of course, goodness knows what he would think or do if he knew I was here with everyone for this."

"Where does he think you are?"

"Oh! On holiday with Aidou and Kain, of course. I didn't say where we were going and he didn't seem to ask. Must be preoccupied with the World Summit anyway."

* * *

Kain and Ruka arrived to their quarters and began to unpack everything.

"Akatsuki, have you heard from Reyes since you wrote to her?"

"No, I have not, but I at least know where she lives. I have the address of where her aunts are, assuming she is still with them. But I guess they would let me know, right?"

"Maybe you should take a train into Madrid, and if she can, come back here with you so we can all congregate together for our first meeting?"

"Perhaps, you don't think I would be imposing?" Ruka gave him a look.

"Akatsuki, for goodness sake, you only…."

"Ok ok ok ok! I get it!" He had to stop her before going any further. Even though what occurred was acknowledged and accepted, Kain preferred not to discuss it. "I'll take the train into Madrid tomorrow night."

* * *

Even though he would never admit it, Kain was kind of nervous traveling on his own. He dressed in a dark trench coat with a high collar and dark sunglasses. Usually when all the vampires traveled in a group, it garnered quite a bit of unwanted attention, due to the fact that they definitely stood out. He prayed that by traveling solo he would not cause as much of a commotion. If he had to say so himself, Kain, aside from Kaname, was the most passivism oriented and either avoided or prevented most conflicts at any cost.

It was sunset when he boarded the train. When he sat down he removed his sunglasses, figuring the fact that he was wearing such things when it was dark out would cause suspicion and odd looks. So far so good, only a few innocuous glances from teenage girls, who would simply look away quickly and burst into a fit of giggles.

A few hours he arrived in Madrid. Kain sighed with relief having no incidents for the duration of his journey. At the station he hailed a cab, giving the driver the address.

"Ah! Off to have a little fun while on holiday?" the driver simply had to ask. Kain gave him an odd look until he realized and remembered that Reyes' aunts ran a brothel, and a very well known one at that. He had to laugh.

"Oh no! I am visiting a friend." He attempted to explain with his limited Spanish.

"Ah, yes, I see! Well, I wouldn't mind being friends with one of those ladies." The driver answered with a shit eating grin. Kain just sat back and shook his head, remaining quiet for the rest of the ride.

* * *

The cab pulled up to an old but well-kept building. He looked to see if anyone could be home, but wasn't sure as it seemed very dark. Peeking into the window to see if there was anyone nearby, he knocked on the door. A woman with long, wavy dark hair answered the door. Kain's eyes widened.

"Lo siento señor, no estamos abierta ya." She was wearing a teal Chinese style dress which seemed to be painted onto her practically perfect body.

"Eh, Reyes?" Kain was amazed how much this woman greatly resembled Reyes, but was not sure if it was her or not. The woman laughed.

"No, soy Selena, su tia. ¡Ven!" the woman answered, pointing to herself when she said her name and signaling for Kain to follow her and come in. Luckily Kain was able to understand more Spanish than he was able to speak. He was escorted into a very plush, elaborate, and strangely comfortable foyer. Two other women identical to the one who let him in also entered.

"¿Un amigo de Reyes?" one of them asked. The three of them chit chatted amongst each other for a moment, although they would still smile and face him in order to prevent any discomfort. Kain stood in awe. Reyes was right, she did resemble her aunts. All four of them were tall and leggy, with the same warm black hair, laughing eyes, and curvaceous figure. The only difference was the aunts were evidently older, which only enhanced their beauty. Their cheekbones were more pronounced and their bodies were slightly slimmer with defined sinew, compared to Reyes who still had the plumpness of her youth. One of them called up the stairs for Reyes. Shortly after the clicking of her boots could be heard coming down the wooden staircase.

She yelled down something to her aunts in Spanish, what exactly it was, Kain was not sure. When she came into view, it was evident she had not changed at all. This was not surprising being that the aging process of vampires was significantly longer than that of a human's. She was wearing tight leather pants with a large, studded belt and knee length boots. Her top was a sleeveless turtleneck with elaborate red stitching and cropped, exposing her midriff. She almost stopped dead when she saw it was Kain waiting for her in the foyer.

"K-chan?!" she exclaimed, eyes practically popping out of her head.

"Well hi!" he greeted her, getting himself up to come over and give her a hug. He was getting a vibe off of her that was not sure whether or not she was happy to see him.

"¡Dios mio! What the hell are you doing here?" Kain looked at her surprisingly.

"Didn't you get the letter I sent you? It was overnight delivery." Reyes shook her head as she gave one of her aunts an evil stare. Selena, he believed it was, scrambled to the pile of letters that seemed to have accumulated, untouched. She pulled out a sealed envelope with Kain's handwriting on it. Right away Reyes started to scream at her and Selena appeared to be apologizing and begging for mercy. She snatched the envelope from her hand and tore it open. Kain wasn't sure what to say or do at this moment. Evidently his arrival instigated some drama.

"Uh, I'm really sorry is this a bad time?" Reyes very quickly skimmed the letter before looking back at Kain. She closed her eyes, smiled, came over, hugged and kissed him on the cheeks.

"No K-chan, I'm the one who should be sorry. I just was not expecting you, obviously. You could say I am simply, well, unprepared." Kain hugged her back, held her for a moment and then looked at her with a smile.

"I can understand, but, why would you need to be, as you put it, "prepared"? Before Reyes could say anything more, steps could be heard coming down from the stairs. She grew pale as a little voice followed the steps. Another one of her aunts could be heard scrambling down the steps as a young child somehow bolted ahead of her. There was giggling and shouts of "¡Espera, espera, espera!" could be heard.

"¡Mamí!" cried a little girl, about two or three years old, who toddled very quickly over to Reyes. She reached down and picked the child up who continued to giggle. Looking at the little girl, whose slightly wild hair was in adorable pig tails, Kain nearly fell back into his seat. The child clearly had Reyes' smile, but her wild strawberry blonde hair and golden honey-colored eyes were eerily familiar. The only thing Kain could think to do at that moment was stare at Reyes and the child in complete disbelief.

* * *

**Lo siento señor, no estamos abierta ya: I'm sorry sir, we are not open yet**

**No, soy Selena, su tia. ¡Ven!****: No, I'm Selena, her aunt. Come!**

**Un amigo de Reyes?****: One of Reyes' friends?**

** ¡Dios mio!: Oh my God!**

** ¡Mamí!: Mommy! (particularly how a small child would call for his or her mother)**


	4. Consideration of the Future

**Got to love how drama unfolds. For those eagerly awaiting the KanameXYuuki portion of the story, be patient! It is coming soon, I promise. Just got to set up some things here, I am sure you understand. **

* * *

Kain looked intensely at Reyes, anticipating anything at this point. 

"Reyes, is there somewhere we can go and talk in private?" Reyes handed the little girl to one of her aunts and motioned Kain to follow her. There was a library with a desk, some meeting chairs, and a sofa. Reyes ushered Kain in, who sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands. Reyes closed the door behind her, walked over to the desk and leaned against it. She had a stoic and neutral expression on her face. Kain took a deep breath before he looked up at Reyes.

"Tell me the truth. As you should be able to if you have any drop of Noble Vampire blood in your body. That child, she is yours, yes?"

"Yes she is", Reyes answered crossing her ankles.

"And the father of your child?" Reyes continued to just look at him, almost no expression. "It's me, isn't it?" Kain put his head down again. Never before had he felt so many emotions at once, especially ones contradicting each other. Shock was the first, then happiness, followed by rage and fear. He stood up.

"Ok, so care to explain at least why you never bothered to tell me this??!!" Reyes finally spoke.

"You should not be burdened with such a thing." Again, Kain could not believe was he was hearing.

"Are you serious? Reyes, I am partially responsible for bringing another being into the world, you fail to inform me, and that is all you have to say?"

"It was my mistake; it is up to me to take the responsibility. As I said you should not be burdened with such a thing. You were just starting your new life with Ruka."

"No!" he interrupted her. "No Reyes. What you did was not right. You should have at least told me."

"And then what? Have you feeling guilty and burdened for the rest of your life?"

"I could have at least come here and seen if you were alright. Or supported you!"

"We don't need your money."

"Not just that! You know, argh! At least have known that I gave a shit."

"Yes, I am sure Ruka would have been perfectly fine with that." She rebutted with many hints of sarcasm in her voice.

"She would have at least respected the fact that I was doing the right thing."

"But then what would you have done? After all your hard work, you were going to leave Ruka, and your family, and friends, and country?"

"Well I don't really know now, being that you just SPRUNG this on me out of the blue. Oh, and if you had some notice that I was coming, what would you have done? Put her in hiding until I went back to Japan? Continue to keep me in the dark?" Kain had to take a moment and observe himself. He never felt this emotional, about anything, or expressed himself in words this much.

"Please try to take into consideration that I was just trying to help you and not make your life any more difficult than it probably already is." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "By the way, what is up with you and Ruka-chan? How are you two?" Kain started to calm down.

"We're engaged to be married." Reyes' face showed the first signs of emotion since they entered the library. She beamed with happiness for her friend, finally getting the girl he only longed and pined for his entire life.

"But before you so cleverly change the subject" Kain interrupted himself and folded his arms. "Um, do you happen to know when, you know, it happened?" Reyes uncrossed her ankles, stood up and sat herself in one of the chairs.

"I know exactly when. The day I left Cross Academy." Kain's eyes widened when he began to clearly remember that day. "I stopped taking my contraceptive herbs the morning before the Masquerade Ball. I assumed they were no longer needed." She looked down at her boots and started to play with her hair. Kain then recalled what Ruka had said to him before they left for Spain: _When female vampires are at one of their fertile peaks, they emit a scent, a very subtle one, kind of like a pheromone. This scent makes the female utterly and completely irresistible to her male partner. However, there has to be an exchange of the taste of blood first for that bond to be created._ Recalling that and the day of the occurrence, Kain could not help but just laugh at himself.

"So how can you say it was your mistake alone? Um, it's not like it was you who forced yourself upon me, if you want to understate." Reyes chuckles.

"I didn't exactly stop you either." Kain had to laugh with her.

"Oh, gosh...well if I recall correctly how I was feeling that day, I don't think you could have."

"Ok so, now you know. What now, Superman?" She said with wry. Kain shrugged.

"I really don't know. I definitely need to process all this, figure some things out. Tell certain people." He winked at her. Reyes stood up.

"Well, let's take things one step at a time. First, would you like to meet your daughter, Akatsuki?"

* * *

When Reyes and Kain returned to the main foyer, her aunts had already begun their work. Going up to the third floor where Reyes' room was, a maid was carefully watching the little girl. Reyes requested that the maid leave the three of them alone in her spacious suite. She picked up the girl and began giving her kisses. 

"This is Aurora Reina Amado. We call her Reina, because she is our little queen." Kain felt himself almost in an alternate reality looking at the little girl.

"What a beautiful name", Kain complemented. Reyes gave him a slick smile as she looked at him sideways.

"I named her after you." Kain raised his eyebrows.

"You did?" He was not sure how their names connected.

"Yes. Your first name, Akatsuki, doesn't it mean "dawn" in your native language? Well, Aurora means the same thing, in Latin. You see?" Kain never felt so touched in his life. Reyes put Aurora Reina down and the two of them ended up sitting on the floor. "Reinita, remember I told you about your daddy? How he lives in a land very far away?" The little girl nodded and started to stare at Kain. "Well, guess what? This is your daddy, he has come to visit us!" The little girl started to suck on her index finger and point to Kain.

"My daddy?" Reina asked her squeaky toddler voice almost all children that age seem to have.

"Sí muñeca. Go and say hello." Kain could not help but feel himself grow soft in front of this child. Looking at her, there was definitely a resemblance, especially recalling his own baby pictures when he was her age.

"Hi Reina, it is nice to meet you finally. Wow, I have to say, you are the most beautiful little girl I have ever seen." Reina squealed and giggled. _Ah, definitely has her mother's tendency to laugh. _He thought to himself.

"Hi Daddy!" she greeted him in Japanese before she toddled over and gave him a hug, wrapping her little chubby arms around his neck. Kain wrapped his arms around Reina and picked her up into his lap. Holding that child close to him, Kain felt his heart melt in a way it never had before.

* * *

Kaname stared out at the starry plains that unfolded before the balcony. He felt uneasy about everything that was beginning to manifest, but he knew that they had to fight back. As Sara would remind him, they had to consider the future. Feeling how fresh and cool the night breeze felt, and for the first time his mind being quiet, the first thought that floated into his consciousness was of Yuuki. 

He tried to ignore the fact that he missed her, but all efforts were futile. Not knowing where she was, or how she was doing, made the separation even more difficult. He could probably ask the Chairman at any time, but he chose not to, assuming not knowing those things would make the separation and distance easier. This proved not true, but he continued not to pry, hoping that in time she would fade from his mind and life, especially because he had more pressing matters. He was married to Sara now, and together they represented the last beacon of hope for many vampires, a grave responsibility. He was very fond of Sara, and he did love her, but he would be lying if he were to say the feelings he had for Yuuki equaled to those he had towards Sara.

Looking over at his wife, Sara appeared diligently at work. She was drafting proposals, plans, and agendas, as well as fishing and sorting through various documents, which appeared to be past minute logs and bills from the Vampire Council over the centuries. She let out a sigh, tucked a strand of her red hair behind an ear and looked up as Kaname approached. He kissed her on top of his head before looking at the progress.

"You amaze me more and more each day."

"It's something to work with; hopefully it will provide a good start. Of course, being that most of our information is either cryptic or full of holes just doesn't help." Kaname comforted her.

"I know, but I have faith in everyone. It's all a matter of placing the right pieces in the right places, and making the most strategically logical moves."

"I remember everyone saying how when it came to strategy there was no equal. One person, I recall, out of jealousy most likely, would call you Machiavelli's Prince, sometimes Sun Tzu himself."

"Perhaps, but you know I have more than myself in mind when I plan."

"Of course. You are thinking of your family, your friends, the entire vampire race. You are very much taking the future into consideration." Kaname narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, indeed I am." He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Sara's lower lip before she stood up.

"And now we must take the future into consideration even more than before. Kaname, as we speak I am with child." Kaname's violet eyes widened the most they have in the longest time.

"My dear Sara, please tell me you do not jest." Sara smiled.

"I certainly do not. Kaname shall be a father." Taking her hand and kissing her palm, then cupping her face and giving beautiful kisses, Kaname enveloped her in his arms as he exhaled with content. Nonetheless, part of him was very present in this joyous moment, the other part was far away, in the shadows of his longing for his first love.

* * *

**Sí muñeca : Literally "yes, doll" (as in a toy doll), but as a term of endearment**


	5. The Price of Blood

* * *

After the commotion died down, Kain was able to speak to Reyes about the alliance and how they were staying at Sara's family villa and using it as a headquarters. She was definitely more than willing to participate and contribute. Shortly after their conversation she made a phone call, grabbed Kain and headed out the house. 

"Where are we going?" Kain asked curiously. Reyes was slipping on a red leather jacket. He was amazed how quickly Reyes could walk in such high heels.

"I want you to meet a good friend of mine. He knows lots of people, especially vampires who, you know, share our philosophy and political views." She winked at him. They crossed through a neighborhood when they heard shouting.

"¡Demonia¡Diabla¡Bestia de sangre!" Whipping around they saw a young man and woman run and approach them. The woman had to hold back the young man before he practically launched himself completely at Reyes. He did, however, manage to spit in her direction, but luckily missed. Kain stood in front of Reyes, not sure what was about to partake. Reyes seemed to obtain a crestfallen expression.

"Luis Miguel, please calm down!" the woman attempted to alleviate the evidently irate young man.

"No! Not until that vampire bitch whore pays for our brother's life with her own damned body and soul!" Kain was about to approach him when Reyes pulled back.

"Akatsuki, please don't. It is Benicio's brother and sister."

"Luis Miguel, Benicio would not have wanted you to handle the situation like this."

"Monica, don't you see? If it wasn't for _her_ we would still have our big brother with us! She ended up sucking all of his blood out then left him in the streets torn to shreds!"

"That is absolutely not true. Reyes was not responsible for that." Kain attempted to intervene. Monica still struggled to keep Luis Miguel at bay, but they started to back off.

"And how would you know that? Look at that guy, I bet he is a vampire too¿cómo demonios? Too many of you beasts!" Luis Miguel broke free from his sister and approached the two vampires as closely as he dared.

"Listen you hijos de putas, I am training with the vampire hunters, and I will have my revenge. It will happen, one day your damn souls will return to Satan where they originally came from!" With that Reyes simply grabbed Kain and briskly walked in the other direction. It took all her strength to fight back tears.

"Reyes, wait wait wait! Please, stop." They stopped, but only to have Reyes completely bury herself in Kain's chest as she let out several bursts of sobbing.

"I know he doesn't really know, or understand, and he does not want to. But, but, I don't know…" she continued to sob. "It still hurts Akatsuki, it still stabs at me. How I continue to make them suffer." He held her tighter.

"No Reyes, it is not your fault that they won't take the time to understand. It is not your fault they have a hard time letting go. Believe me, they are making themselves suffer. You are not to blame." He continued to hold her until she calmed down.

"No, they are right. I certainly did not leave him in the streets drained and shredded, but it is my fault he was victimized like that." Kain's heart broke knowing that Reyes still blamed herself for that boy's death. He wished there was something he could say or do for his friend to enlighten her. Maybe someday there will be.

Reyes wiped away the tears and they continued on their journey. They eventually came to a rustic but beautiful tapería with thick dark wood and comfortable glowing red lights. Outside smoking a cigarette stood a young man, a fellow vampire, who appeared to be only a couple years older than they were. He was beautiful, of course, but his beauty was a lot more feminine than your typical male vampire. His hair color and style greatly resembled Ichijo's, however his eyes were hazel instead of bright green. He saw them approach and flicked out his cigarette.

"¡Reyes! Tia¿que tal?" He flung his arms up like a diva on the stage as Reyes approached.

"¡Felipe, oyé bonito!" The two of them clasped hands and greeted each other with kisses on each other's cheeks in typical Spanish fashion. They giggled and cooed before both looked over to Kain, who simply nodded and bowed a little as he was familiar doing in his home country.

"Aye papí¿quien es?" The young man had an expression on his face that Kain recognized as one usually made by some of the Day Class girls whenever they caught sight of him. Reyes, of course, giggled.

"Felipe, this is Akatsuki Kain, my friend from Cross Academy. Remember me telling you about him?" Felipe's made an expression that seemed to exclaim 'ah ha!' Kain felt himself grow a little embarrassed and blush.

"Tia, from what you have told me I didn't expect him to be this shy." Kain felt himself grow even more scarlet.

"¡Basta Felipe! Akatsuki, sorry, this is my dear friend Felipe." Kain regained his composure.

"Yes, very nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine handsome. Now kids, come with me!" They followed Felipe inside and the two of them continued to chatter. "Reyes I cannot get over how sexy you are! Aye mamí, if I had your body I would be an even bigger slut than I am right now." That, of course, made Reyes laugh.

"Por favor Felipe, everything I know I owe all to you." Felipe let them to a door that was firmly locked and well secured. Taking out keys and opening the door, he led them down dark, steep stairs. They found themselves in a very spacious wine cellar which even had its own dining room. The table was very large, easily seating twelve. The chairs were large, elaborately carved, but surprisingly comfortable.

"This is the private wine cellar. It is not open to anyone and there are special entrances for kitchen staff." He turned to Kain. "I don't know if Reyes explained, this is my family's tapería. Dates back to the period of los reyes católicos. Aye mi, not a good time for vampires in this country." Reyes walked about and explored.

"Felipe this is perfect! Akatsuki, this could be one location and we can easily network and locate with the vampires of Madrid, Andalusia, or Cataluña. The villa where you all are staying is a great headquarters, once we've made these networks here we can easily link back to Osma, then the Basque country, possibly over the Pyrenees." Reyes walked about, feeling the thickness and security of the walls. Felipe continued to look at Kain.

"Well it is nice to finally see where Reinita gets her beautiful hair and eye color from." Kain again felt himself grow embarrassed again. He could not believe the intrepidity of this guy. "Oh I don't blame you. If I was interested in girls like that I don't think I would ever leave the house if I had Reyes. At times she even puts me to shame." Felipe chuckled. "But I must ask this. Is it true that there will be not one, but TWO pureblood vampires coming?" Reyes nodded and Kain affirmed.

"Yes, Kuran Kaname-sama and Shibuki Sara-sama are a part of the leadership for this alliance." Felipe jumped and squeaked in excitement.

"Then only the best will be served! Reyes, you will just need to confirm with me when everyone will come."

"They will come to Madrid, won't they Akatsuki?" Kain had to think for a moment.

"Well, I will have to go back to the villa and gather everyone. Might take me a few days, but I will certainly do it. I am sure if it is for this cause they will."

"Great! Because my aunts will come, of course, and Felipe, and my other friends Rocio and Consuelo." The thought of Kain having to go back and share his discover from earlier today filled him with anxiety. What if Ruka did not take it well? And his family most likely will not be very happy about this. He could not just ignore the fact that he has a child. He had to take things one step at a time or risk losing his mind.

* * *

Kain returned to the villa a day later. He informed Kaname and Sara about Reyes and Felipe and the private wine cellar for their first official meeting. Both purebloods agree to it and planned for everyone to travel to Madrid and attend in two days. The arrangements were made and, more or less, all was going according to plan. 

However, Kain had yet to tell Ruka about Reyes and Reina. He milled and paced and racked his brain trying to figure out the best way to tell her. He had to eventually, Ruka could tell something was bothering him, and knowing women, they just figure this shit out.

It was a lazy evening, he and Aidou were in one of the game rooms throwing darts and playing billiards. Of course Kain struggled to focus and Aidou noticed right away.

"Hmmmm, to quote Shakespeare: "Something is rotten in Denmark". Aidou looked over at Kain, who was sitting the couch, chewing on his thumb and fidgeting. He had never seen his cool, collected cousin like this, something was up. Kain sighed, overall Aidou was the last person he wanted to confide in, especially this matter. But he figured if anyone could help him out it was family, even though this was Aidou.

"Ok man, I am really really in a serious predicament here. And I plan on owning up and doing the right thing. Just right now I am not sure what to do." Aidou looked at Kain intensely and put down his pool cue, knowing that this was quite serious.

"Alright, how bad is this?" Kain looked over at Aidou.

"Oh, pretty bad, like life altering bad." Aidou grew silent for once.

"Akatsuki, what did you do?" Kain groaned, covered his face and looked at the ceiling.

"I went to go see Reyes, as you all know very well." Aidou shot one more cue ball into the hole.

"Yeah and I got to commend Ruka for not freaking out and being jealous about that. She must really trust you for some reason." Kain felt his stomach drop down at that remark.

"ANYWAY!" He shouted, hinting for Aidou to sit down. "Like I said, I go to see Reyes and guess what??? Turns out she is now a mother." Aidou listened for a moment and then his eyes grew wide with disbelief.

"Wait…what?? No way! And…." Kain nodded before he continued.

"Yep, she was pregnant, had her baby, _never bothered ever to tell me!_" Hearing that sentence Aidou put two and two together.

"And, you are…oh gawd…the….!" Aidou had a hard time putting words together.

"Yes! I got her pregnant before she left Cross Academy. As I said, she never told me a thing! I found out by accident. She never got my letter and was not expecting me at all. Low and behold there is her daughter, two vampire years old."

"Well, how do you know it's yours?" Kain again laughed.

"Oh, trust me, she is."

"But just because Reyes says the baby is yours, do you all know that for a fact? I mean, it has been awhile, goodness knows how many-"

"Aidou!" he stopped his cousin before he went any further. "Number one she said I am the father, and I believe her. I mean she didn't even want to tell me of this kid's existence, why would she then bullshit that I'm the father? Number two she looks exactly like me."

"Wow, so, you mean, I'm an uncle and I never even knew about it?" Kain smacked his forehead.

"How about I'm a father and I never even knew it!"

"Jeez, why did Reyes keep this a secret from you?"

"According to her, she didn't want to 'burden me'. She knew Ruka and I were together and I guess she didn't want to interfere with that. She believes it is completely her fault and responsibility so she should be the only one to deal with the consequences." Aidou let out a laugh.

"That's insane! Um, because last I checked, it takes two people to make babies, yes?"

"Don't you think I would have done the right thing had I known?"

"What would you have done?" Kain just shook his head.

"I really don't know, to tell you the truth. Obviously circumstances are different now than they were then. But I would have done _something._" Aidou had to sit back in his seat.

"Man, this is kind of surreal. I am assuming this, uh…"incident" occurred some time before the Carnival Ball back at school? Because didn't you finally spill your guts to Ruka and you two hooked up?" Kain looked down. He couldn't stand secrets.

"No, it happened a week after." Aidou looked shocked.

"I mean, yes, I did confess to Ruka, but she didn't give me an exact answer as to what exactly she wanted to do. So, it's not like we were exclusive at that point yet. But still, who would want that kind of baggage?"

"Well, it's not like you knocked Reyes up on purpose. And she isn't exactly the chaste kind." Kain glared at his cousin.

"You so have a problem with her, don't you." Aidou looked sideways.

"No, not exactly, but I always thought you could do a little better than her, and you did." Kain cackled and tossed a pillow at Aidou.

"You are just pissed because she wouldn't give you the time of day. Oh, man! Heehee, you are so used to girls worshipping the ground you walk on you can't handle any form of rejection."

"Ok jackass, you do want my help and advice or not?"

"Fine fine, I'm sorry. Alright, what exactly do you suggest?"

"Just be honest with her. We all know you guys did it, a lot! And not your fault she kept it a secret for so long. I mean, she did run off to the other side of the world. Hmmm, you think that's why she left school? Of course!" Kain knew the real answer why Reyes left, but was sworn to privacy, and he intended to respect the wishes of his friend.

"I mean, ok, Ruka may freak out but perhaps she will appreciate your honesty, right? She can have a reasonable head on her shoulders when she wants to. I mean, she finally figured out she was not going to end up with Kaname."

"Yeah, guess I just got to do it. Get that hurdle over with then work on the folks."

"Ooooh, yeah, remind me of when you do that so I can clear on out?" The response to that was another pillow clearing the air and precisely landing right at the back of Aidou's head.

* * *


	6. Tell me

**For those of you who are actually reading this entire story, thank you thank you! I know it is long, but hopefully it is interesting. If not, please let me know, any feedback is welcome. And to those who are patiently awaiting some KanameXYuuki stuff, it is coming, next chapter, I promise!!! It is gonna be so much fun and really wild, hehe, or at least I will make it as crazy as my sick imagination will allow. **

* * *

It was sunrise when Kain returned to his room where Ruka had just gotten in bed. He wondered if he should tell her now or to wait until morning. A yawn indicated that perhaps he should wait until after he has had a good night sleep, hope for the best and expect the worst. When Kain got in bed, Ruka rolled over and nuzzled into him. 

"Guess what sweetheart, I was right!" He looked down at her and started to tuck her hair behind the ears.

"You were right about what?"

"I was right about Sara. She is with child." Kain shook his head, not sure how much more baby news he could handle in a span of only three days.

"Really? Wow, and they haven't been married that long. I guess she is not that far along."

"No, she's not. But she knows and it has been confirmed. There is hope for the purebloods yet."

"Amazing" was the only world Kain could think to say in the moment.

"Makes me excited, for the future, the next generation. Possibly having our own family. Would you want that too, Akatsuki?" _Of all the questions and all the times to ask it. _Thinking about Reina today, and how instantly they bonded, he already missed her. He was finally starting to realize possibly what his family had gone through with him and his cousin growing up. Looking down at Ruka and into her eyes, he answered her.

"Absolutely. Especially with you" Kain answered with the purest of sincerity before kissing her on the forehead.

* * *

The next sundown Kain was anxious to the point of nausea. When the breakfast table was cleared he approached. 

"Please come with me, I really need to talk to you." Ruka was surprised but willingly followed. They found an empty parlor where they could have privacy and comfort. They sat across from one another.

"Akatsuki, are you alright? Is everything ok?" Ruka was getting nervous, she was hoping it was not bad news or anything of the sort.

"Well, I will let you decide that." Ruka was confused, not expecting that kind of answer. "This is extremely difficult for me, but I love you more than anything Ruka, and I just want to be honest and not hide anything. Owe up to my mistakes." Ruka clung tighter to the Spanish matone she was wearing with her dress. She swallowed, not sure what exactly Kain would be sharing.

"Ok, Ruka you are well aware that I was with Reyes before you, and that we were, um, sexually active. Obviously this happened before you and I decided to be committed to each other."

"Yes, of course." She recalled how she accidentally walked in on him and Reyes in one of the empty classrooms in between one of their breaks.

"Now I see Reyes two days ago. Been a long time since I have seen or heard from her, right? She never got the letter I sent, remember when I wrote it?" Ruka nodded.

"So, is everything alright?" Ruka was beginning to be concerned, hoping nothing happened to Reyes. She figured though that if there was something terrible that happened Kain would have told everyone by now.

"Well, ok, as I said, she never got my letter, was not expecting me at all. I come to find out she now has a daughter, she's about two years old now, almost three." Ruka was surprised to hear this, wondering why Reyes did not inform anyone in their class, especially Kain.

"Amazing what can happen in such a short time."

"Yeah, now did you know about this? I certainly didn't!" Ruka clung her matone tighter, since she figured out what would be coming next.

"Yes, doesn't tell me she had a child and…" he took a deep breath, "…and that I am the father." Ruka felt herself grow numb, not quite sure what else to say. She didn't know whether to stay and freak out or run away. Swallowing, she finally looked at Kain in the eyes.

"Akatsuki, I do appreciate you being honest with me." The room grew painfully silent. "I guess what I will ask right now is if you leave me be for a little while. I need to let this process before we discuss anything further."

"Yes, of course. Take As much time as you need." Ruka thanked Kain and left the parlor, leaving Kain alone, not sure whether everything was completely ruined or not.

* * *

When she knew she was out of sight, Ruka ran into her room, slammed and locked the door and burst into tears. Looking at the wardrobe where he was keeping all his things, she felt the overwhelming urge to tear up and trash all his belongings. Instead she took her anger out on the bed, tossing off her matone before throwing pillows and shredding at the comforters and sheets. 

When she began to feel herself grow weary, she stopped and slid onto the floor in front of the bed. The next emotion she felt was jealousy. _Why are there always obstacles to the men that I love? _She punched the carpeted floor and felt more tears stream out, deciding that she never will understand the nature of men. _How could he be so irresponsible? And her??!! _

The next moment Ruka was blaming herself. If only she had not been so blinded by her stupid and childish infatuation with Kaname, and realized that it was Kain who loved her the whole time. Perhaps she could have gotten to him before Reyes, and none of this would ever have happen. Reyes is gorgeous, even by vampire standards, and what was Kain going to do? Wait around for her forever and in the interim live like a monk?

But now what? Would he now stay in Spain with Reyes and his child? Would they still be able to marry? Kain did not exactly say that was what he was planning to do, but then again, he did not say what exactly he was going to do.

Ruka washed her face before leaving their guest chamber and headed into one of the gardens. The night air was cool and refreshing, she was glad she grabbed her matone as it was a little chilly. The gas lanterns hinged around the arches gave the garden a beautiful, golden, romantic glow.

"You are troubled, Ruka-san," called a voice from behind her. Startled, Ruka whirled around to see Sara across the garden, practically illuminated by the moonlight.

"Sara-sama, forgive me I did not know you were here as well." She drew her matone closer. Sara sat herself on one of the garden benches.

"On the contrary, please pardon me. I obviously startled you. I saw you enter the garden and came to see if you were alright." Sara's voice radiated with exceptional kindness and compassion. Ruka's eyes welled with gratitude at the concern.

"Sara-sama," she said as she sat herself down upon a bed of grass. "Surely the last thing you need is to be burdened with my minute adversities."

"I know what has happened Ruka-san, and my heart goes out to you. But please, if you need further privacy, simply say so." Ruka shook her head, after several hours alone with her own thoughts and unbridled emotions it was a nice change to have some company.

"Sara-sama, a good portion of this situation, I blame myself. And now, I fear I may lose him. It took so much time and work, could this possibly be it?" Sara began to stroke Ruka's hair.

"Something in me is saying that will not be the case. Kaname has spoken about you all and has only said things of the highest regard. One thing he said about you is that you are loyal and strong. And when speaking about Kain-kun: that he is true to his noble nature, and always strives to do the right thing." Ruka closed her eyes. Yes, it is true, Kain always did put his greatest effort into doing the right thing.

He was the peacemaker of the group, the diplomat, the one who would hold her back and thwart her many bouts of irrational and hot-headed behavior. That was one of the many things she loved about him. Perhaps they just needed to take the opportunity and hear each other out.

Ruka began to feel her body and mind grow weary. She decided to return to her room and take a nap before doing anything further. Taking Sara's hand, Ruka graciously thanked her. She decided to forgive Kain and Reyes, although it would be a slow and gradual process. The only thing she felt right now was fear of losing the one man she truly loved.

* * *

A couple hours later, Kain opened the door back to the room, surprised to find Ruka in there, asleep in bed. 

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you", he apologized and began to retreat his steps. Ruka sat herself up.

"No, it's alright, come in." He closed the door but did not look at her. Instead he went over to his wardrobe and started to change. "Akatsuki," she called for him in a half sleepy voice. "I have decided it is not worth being angry and bitter about something that is beyond my control." He looked at her surprised as he removed his dress shirt and approached the bed, sitting down on one of the chairs nearby. "But, I just want to know what you plan on doing." Kain chewed on his thumb before answering.

"Honestly, I really don't know. I don't know what Reyes wants to do now that I am aware of Reina's existence." Ruka placed her head back on the pillow.

"Ah, so that's her name?"

"Yes, Aurora Reina."

"Hmmm, it has the same meaning as yours." Kain slapped his thigh.

"You women are too damn smart for my liking." Ruka looked at him seriously.

"Are you going to go back to Reyes so you can be there for the little girl?" Kain was shocked that Ruka even thought of that idea.

"Absolutely not!" He crawled onto the bed and clasped Ruka's hand. "YOU are the one I want to be with. It is you I want to marry," he said starting to kiss her fingers and palm. "And hopefully you still want to as well." Ruka's eyes welled up with small tears.

"Yes, of course." He kissed her hand.

"I know something will be figured out, it will, I promise. Just please, Ruka, never question my feelings for you or my desire to be by your side for the rest of our days." With a sigh, she buried her face into his bare chest, where he could feel her eyelashes damp with tears brushing against his skin.

"Akatsuki, I love you so much. Honestly, one of the first thought that came to my mind when you told me what happened was that I would lose you." Kain held Ruka closer and tighter.

"Never! No matter what, you will never lose me," Kain reassured her as the two of them lied in each other's arms. "Please do not forget that, Ruka."

* * *


	7. Interpretation of war

**One thing that I mention in this chapter is about how a vampire has yet to "have their ears pointed". I observed in the manga how Ichijo's grandfather, Ichio, he has pointy elf-like ears, while all the others have normal human ears. My personal interpretation of that is when vampires reach a certain age (what age exactly, I don't know, but I will just say it takes a long time) their ears start to point, the one sign of their real age. So, ok, enjoy! I admit, this chapter is kind of tame, but don't worry, there's going to be some really messed up crazy sh happening. :-D**

* * *

Sunset the following evening, the group decided that they will travel by chauffeured vehicle. The journey would take longer but it was too much risk for all of them to travel by train together. The plan was for all of them to have an official first meeting at the Taperia Reyes had arranged for them. 

It was another beautiful crisp evening. They were very close to their destination when something across the way caught Kaname's attention. Being that he was a pureblood, his eyesight was better than everyone's. Even though the object that caught his attention was still several blocks away, he had a good idea what, or who it was. However, he needed to be absolutely certain.

Three young girls were walking down the street together. They appeared to be university students, young ladies in their early twenties, dressed up for an evening at the discotheque. The three of them were either holding hands or joined at the elbows, laughing, talking between themselves, evidently energized and excited for a potentially adventurous evening. Kaname had to take a closer look. He leaned into Sara.

"Darling, please go on ahead. I will be with you all shortly. I want to see something across the plaza there. I believe it is someone I recognize." Sara nodded.

"Very well, you know where we are going. Just give one of the staff your name and they will guide you to where we are." He gave her a kiss on the cheek before crossing the street in the other direction.

"Thank you, I won't be long." Pulling the collar of his long coat up a little more, he cautiously but gracefully approached the young ladies who were still strolling down the street conveniently in his direction. One of them stopped dead, signaling for her friends to pause as well.

"Kaname-sempai?" the girl asked in disbelief. Kaname smiled, knowing that his instincts were almost never wrong.

"Yuuki! I thought that must have been you." The other two girls gasped and looked at Kaname in awe.

"Oh my gosh, Yuuki, you know this guy?" Yuuki ended up blushing profusely.

"Yes, Kaname and I went to school together." Her friends giggled.

"Well have your friend join us, please!" Kaname simply did his usual, smiled and nodded politely.

"I appreciate the invitation, however, I regret that I will have to decline." He then turned back to Yuuki.

"Kaname, what are you doing here in Madrid?"

"Well, it is a long story, but what are you doing here?" Yuuki tucked a strand of her hair behind an ear.

"I'm studying abroad this year. There is a program at the university in this city that collaborates with my university. I haven't been here that long." She turned back to her friends. "Oh gosh, guys I'm so sorry. Please go on ahead without me. I will meet you at the place, I promise. If I get lost I will just call your mobile." Her friends giggled.

"Ah, we get the hint Yuuki, you want this hottie all to yourself. Ok, we'll be waiting." They waved good bye to Yuuki as she faced Kaname again, feeling her heart accelerate to a point it had not been in such a long time.

Kaname felt his heart swell seeing Yuuki again, and she had definitely grown up. She had gone from a cute but awkward adolescent into a lovely and graceful young lady. Looking at her, Kaname decided that Yuuki was more beautiful than ever, he could barely control his own heart beats. She was taller, more womanly but slender, and poised. The years of keeping his composure, maintaining his dignity, and the extended absence from his dear girl seemed to suddenly become overwhelming to Kaname. He carefully approached her and all he could do was fully embrace Yuuki.

"Kaname", was all she could think to say, as she reciprocated by wrapping her arms around him. What seemed like an eternity, but no time passing at all, Kaname and Yuuki finally broke their embrace.

Kaname thought for a moment. Part of their cause was to unite humans and vampires, especially for future generations. Perhaps Yuuki could assist with their cause. He debated for a moment though, wondering if getting her involved would put her in danger. After further thoughts, he knew that if they did not fight and resist the Council, Yuuki would be in danger nonetheless. If she were involved the alliance could possibly provide protection, not only from him but others potentially.

"Yuuki, as I said, the reason I am here is a long story, but what I can tell you right now is we are all involved in a very large and important cause. I believe you could be an asset, that is, if you want." Yuuki was shocked and honored having Kaname ask her to participate in something he was heavily involved in.

"Well, um, I guess. Gosh, I'm so sorry Kaname, I must be holding you up." She pulled out a notepad and pen from her purse and scrambled something down. Tearing off the paper she then handed it to Kaname. "This is my address. It's the student residencies for the university. Maybe we can get together and catch up. We never had a chance to do many things like this when we were at the academy." Kaname delicately fingered the paper given to him by Yuuki.

"I would like that very much." Unfortunately, he could think of nothing more to say to her. He leaned over, gave her a kiss on one of her cheeks before nodding her adieu. Leaving her stunned and flushed, Yuuki just smiled and nodded as she said her own farewell.

Kaname folded Yuuki's paper with her address on it, slipped it into his left coat pocket, and pressed it against his chest, right against the apex of his heart. There was a part of him that had finally awakened after being entombed in darkness for so long.

* * *

All the places were set and occupied in the secret wine cellar. Kaname returned, but Reyes and two other party members had yet to arrive. Felipe proved to be a gracious and enthusiastic host. Great bouts of laughter were caused by Aidou's reaction to Felipe's innocuous flirting. 

The sound of the door opening was heard followed by the evident laughter of Reyes, as well as other enthusiastic and staccato voices. It was an interesting contrast. Kaname, Sara, Ruka, Kain, Aidou, and Ichijo were dressed elegantly but somewhat conservatively. Reyes and her party, including Felipe, were definitely ready for a formal evening, but more like a formal evening in Hollywood or the West End of London.

"Hello everybody!" greeted Reyes in an exceptionally loud voice.

"Oh girl, stop!" Felipe jumped up to greet her and the other two ladies who accompanied her. Ichijo's expression gave away the fact that he was feeling overwhelmed, Aidou's seemed to communicate that he definitely liked what he saw.

"Everyone, please, I would love to introduce Rocio and Consuelo." Rocio was an athletic and sexy redhead with pale blue eyes who exuded a similar seductive energy as Reyes. Her hair was thick and straight and spilling down her back. Consuelo was long and lanky, platinum blonde hair cut very short and spiked with soft brown eyes. Rocio winked at Aidou as she found her place was next to his.

"My darlings, my darlings, this is it! This is what it is all about!" Reyes exclaimed as she sat herself down. Everyone had to laugh.

"Got to love the enthusiasm," Kain had to comment as he lovingly clutched Ruka's hand under the table. Reyes' eyes had an even brighter and more intense sparkle than ever before.

"Yes, yes, yes. All warfare is based on deception. All war is deception." Kaname looked up from his wine glass.

"Sun Tzu, The Art of War."

"Bingo, Kaname-sama. Thus, what is of supreme importance in war is to attack the enemy's strategy. It is all about espionage, my dears, espionage." Rocio and Consuelo had to laugh at their momentarily eccentric friend.

"Ok Reyes, enough, what is going on? Vampires are only supposed to be cryptic with humans, not to each other," Aidou had to chime in. Rocio turned to him.

"Quite impatient aren't you. Please, be calm, all will be revealed shortly, tio," she consoled Aidou flirtatiously whilst stroking the lapel of his coat, causing him to grin sheepishly.

"What is the one main source that ensures victories? Information my friends, information," Reyes announced proudly.

"As well as the best network to obtain such vital information," Consuelo added. Reyes giggled, sensing everyone's anticipation and certain individual's impatience.

"One thing we should work on is getting even more information about the World Summit. It will definitely give us an advantage, such as sending in spies at the right locations and times."

"We have, however, obtained a tidbit that will get us started," Felipe informed. Everyone was silent. Reyes leaned back in her chair, sipped her goblet of wine, and cross her fishnet clad legs.

"See if this name rings a bell, Vladimir Bulgakov." Ichijo's eyes widened.

"He holds a seat on the Senior Council, even though he is still quite young for a Vampire Council Member. I don't even think his ears have begun to point."

"Yes, but nonetheless, he is very powerful and influential with that crowd. And, he has a certain thing for beautiful brunettes" Reyes informed with a wink. This caused a couple people to drop their utensils. This peaked Aidou's interest.

"Do go on, my dear," he insisted.

"He actually met me a long time ago when my family had one of their soirees, and believe me he wanted to do more than just shake and politely kiss my hand."

"The information we have obtained is that he will be attending this exclusive underground party. We have the location, time, date, and password that will gain us entry," said Felipe. Kain felt a little apprehensive about this plan that was unfolding.

"Reyes, what exactly are you planning on doing?" he just had to ask.

"Why, prying more information out of him, of course."

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Reyes laughed.

"I have my ways, believe me. They have worked before, I feel confident they shall do the trick once again."

"Besides, we will all go just in case something should happen," Felipe reassured.

"And now, I propose a toast!" Reyes attempted to break up the apprehension and tension that seemed to be building in the room. "To teamwork, and to resistance." Everyone raised their goblets to bless their efforts.

* * *

Everyone returned to the villa later on, Kaname and Sara were together in their bed chamber undressing for bed. He looked in his coat pocket at the address Yuuki gave him before hanging it up. Sara was already in her nightgown and brushing her long, golden auburn hair. 

"Remember how I said earlier that I might have spotted someone I recognized?" Kaname asked. Sara looked up at him.

"Yes, so did you?" Kaname nodded.

"It was Kurosu Yuuki, from Cross Academy, one of the prefects." Sara thought for a moment.

"Yes, and wasn't she the little girl you saved about twenty something years ago? I remember you telling me about her."

"She was. And was also the target of those rogue vampires. Interesting coincidence it was. I don't know how long exactly but it has been a few years since I have seen her. She is studying abroad here through her university." Kaname was glad he was turned away for the moment. Seeing Yuuki again, and hearing her voice once more say his name, especially the way she did tonight, echoed in his ears. He felt a fire ignite within him, sending a surge of energy he did not recall ever feeling before.

"I believe Yuuki could be a powerful ally in our cause. She strongly believes in the pacifist movement as well, and wishes for a coexistence between humans and vampires." He walked over to Sara who took his hand.

"Kaname is a good and kind person. The pride of the purebloods." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"It is Sara who represents and symbolizes all that is glorious of the purebloods." Every time Kaname would close his eyes he would see Yuuki, tonight, at the peak of her beauty, and her soft voice saying his name, and the energy it awakened within him. All Kaname could do is sigh. Sara looked up at him, she noticed a change in Kaname, but wasn't exactly sure how to describe it.

"Are you alright darling?" she asked her husband. Kaname smiled.

"Yes, I certainly am," he answered. Lifting her curtain of hair off her neck, he made a trail of kisses down the back until it reached the center between her shoulder blades. She sighed, submitting to his seduction, standing up and letting her nightgown fall away. Kaname's long fingers draped down the curves of Sara's body and rested on her lower abdomen. Her belly was still flat but energetically the pureblood could feel their unborn child. Unfortunately, Kaname could not escape his own mind and the image of Yuuki now permanently burned into it. Part of him felt guilty, attempting to make love to his wife in this state, but he figured overall it would be futile to fight it at this given time.

The darkness and the entanglement of bodies was a temporary escape from the inferno that seemed to have ignited within his inner being. It seemed more than a coincidence to Kaname, how after all these years and all this distance, that he encounter Yuuki once more. He definitely had to see her again, and soon. What would come of it had yet to be known.

* * *


	8. Recollections

* * *

Kaname, Kain and Ruka took another train back into Madrid the next day. It was about an hour before sunset, however, it was twilight and the light was subdued enough to their liking. This time they were able to secure a compartment on the train to themselves so they could discuss relatively in private. 

Kaname was on his way to see Yuuki, which was common knowledge to everyone. He planned to catch her up with everything and see how she could play a part in their cause. Kain and Ruka were on their way to see Reyes, for a couple reasons: To figure out a plan how to reinforce her and provide assistance should she need it in her endeavor tomorrow night. She still remained vague as to how she would get the famously powerful and menacing vampire Vladimir Bulgakov to share vital information; number two reason was to see Aurora Reina and have Ruka be introduced to her.

Ruka felt slightly apprehensive, not sure exactly how she was going to react. She recalled at their dinner at the Taperia how she was not angry or jealous of Reyes, but she found that she intensely focused all her attention on her. However, there was a little envy, but only in that Reyes seemed so strong and free within herself. Ruka secretly desired to have some of the sense of fearlessness that Reyes possessed in great quantities.

Kain was the first to break the silence.

"I heard Sara-sama has not been well as of late?" Kaname nodded.

"Yes, unfortunately it seems being with child is not agreeing with her. Overall she is well, her family doctor did a check up and assured us of that. However, it is wearing her out. Both the doctor and I insisted that she rest."

"I have heard that once the first stage passes it subsides," Ruka added.

"You are correct Ruka. Unfortunately though, we have quite a treacherous journey ahead of us. While things are relatively quiet I want her to regain as much of her strength as possible. It will be needed later on, I can guarantee it." Ruka smiled and clutched Kain's hand.

"Kaname-sama is so thoughtful and considerate. You will be a fantastic father," she said, leaning her head into Kain's shoulder. Kaname smiled and thanked his friend and former classmate.

"Where will you be meeting Yuuki?" Kain asked.

"I am meeting her at the student housing where she lives, and then I presume we will get tapas at Felipe's place. I think Yuuki will like it a lot. So, we will all meet back at the train station at sunrise? When we return to Osma the driver will be waiting." Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kaname felt a little nervous waiting for Yuuki in the living room of the building where Yuuki will be spending her year abroad. Naturally, his presence caused many stares of admiration and whispers among many girls and some guys. It wasn't long before Yuuki finally came downstairs and took Kaname's breath away. She was dressed in a simple but sweetly elegant white dress that made her look like an angel, a nice contrast to the darker colors of Kaname's Dolce & Gabbana suit and long Yohjiyamato coat. He rose up off the sofa and greeter her with a kiss on the hand.

"You are simply the vision of Venus herself." Yuuki blushed so hard she completely forgot what she was about to say. "Shall we then?" Kaname offered his elbow to Yuuki, clasped it, and headed out, leaving a group of envious and awestruck people in their wake.

* * *

Ruka and Kain were escorted into the home/brothel by Ines, another one of Reyes' aunts. Ruka became another victim of the astonishment in how strong the resemblance was between Reyes and her aunts. A moment later, Reyes came down with little Reina in her arms. Ruka did not know exactly what to expect, but she was definitely amazed. The little girl was practically a small, female clone of Kain. She just neutrally observed Kain's face light up as the little girl smiled and giggled when he reached out for her. She looked just as good in blue as her father, observing the adorable velour dress Reyes decided to adorn her in.

Ruka continued to be amazed. Even the way this little girl's hair fell in the front was exactly how Kain's did.

"Hello Reina," Ruka decided to greet the child. Reina smiled at Ruka and actually motioned for her father to let go and permit her to crawl over to his female companion. Surprised, Ruka allowed the little girl in her lap. She was a little nervous since she had not been around many small children before. Little Reina gave her a wide-eyed stare of wonder, smiled at her and began touching her long blonde hair. Reyes had to laugh.

"I guess she is not used to seeing girls with such light hair. It must be quite the novelty for her, since she is only around me and the aunts." Reina continued to explore Ruka, and smile and laugh at her at the same time. This made Kain chuckle as well, which caught Reina's attention again.

"Daddy!" she cooed and stumbled back over to Kain. He allowed the little girl to skip back into his lap. Standing up and taking her in his arms, Kain held his daughter very close and walked around the room with her. Ruka could not help but smile. This was definitely a new side to Kain she had yet to see, one that was nurturing and paternal, not that he was not nurturing to her in his own way. But there was a difference.

Part of her heart swelled seeing him bond with his child, who by instinct knew this mysterious man who showed up in her little world one day had a connection with her. Ruka was brought out of her trance by Reyes tapping her on the shoulder.

"Ruka, let's go shopping for tomorrow night! It's going to be a wild party and I must dress you in something hot!" Ruka was not expecting such an invitation. She paused, looked at Kain and then back at Reyes.

"Well, um, sure, I guess. Uh, but what about the baby?" Reyes laughed and winked at Kain.

"If we cannot trust her with her father, then we are all doomed." Kain became a little nervous at this suggestion. True, it was his daughter but he never was held responsible for a small child on his own. Ruka felt unsure as well.

"Akatsuki, are you alright with this?" Before Kain could answer, Reyes stepped in.

"K-chan, she is a good little girl, I doubt you will have any trouble. And if you need any help, my aunts are here, just call upstairs. You two can just go to my chambers to be more comfortable. All her toys are up there." Kain just nodded in agreement, thankful that he at least knew how to say "would someone please help me?" in Spanish.

* * *

Yuuki had never tasted such beautiful and delicious wine in her life. Naturally, Kaname had impeccable taste with these things, or all things, as Yuuki would believe.

"Would you like more, Yuuki?" Kaname offered as the gentleman he always seemed to be. Yuuki nodded taking another bite of chorizo. She could not believe after all these years she was finally in such a romantic and intimate setting with Kaname, even though this was not the intention.

"Kaname, please tell me what have you been doing? It's been so long." Kaname smiled that rare and special smile he reserved only for Yuuki.

"Well, I am married now. To Shirabuki Sara, she is another pureblood vampire, whom I believe you have seen before." Yuuki almost choked hearing that news, and blushed, remembering the event where she snuck out of her room, against Kaname's request, to observe the party Aidou's family hosted that one time. Yes, she did remember Sara, and how everyone stopped and parted the room upon her arrival.

"Yes, of course. She is really beautiful Kaname, congratulations."

"Thank you" Kaname said neutrally. "And we are expecting our first child soon." Yuuki's eyes opened even wider.

"That is great. Wow, Kaname, so many new things. But this is a good thing, right? I mean, there are not many pureblood vampires left, so…" Kaname filled up his own wine glass.

"Everyone else seems to think so." Yuuki looked at Kaname right into his violet eyes.

"Are you happy?" she just had to ask. Kaname looked right back at her and answered with utmost sincerity.

"Yes, I am happy," he answered truthfully, but punctuated with a look that seemed to add: "But I am even happier now having found you again."

Kaname continued the conversation asking Yuuki about herself and university, then proceeded to go into details about the Vampire Council, the formation of the alliance, what their plans were thus far, and about the underground party everyone will be attending. Yuuki listened intently and took in every word. She felt her heart and spirit lift and swell, especially over how Kaname was asking if there was any way she could help and be a part of it all.

* * *

Reyes escorted Ruka to a shop that appeared a lot smaller on the outside than the inside. Ruka recognized Reyes' friend Consuelo from the first dinner at the Taperia. They greeted each other with kisses on the cheeks. Consuelo was decked out in a style one could possibly describe as Mod meets London Punk scene. However, with Consuelo's beautiful but androgynous look, she got away with it. 

"You are coming with us tomorrow night, yes?"

"Of course," Consuelo answered. "Someone's got to watch your back, tia." Ruka began to poke through the numerous wracks and piles of unique and elaborate clothing from practically all eras of time. "Welcome to my shop. It is my families' as well. Just because we are common vampires does not mean we do not have a good sense of fashion and taste." Ruka was shocked, but then again this was Reyes, always unorthodox and pushing the envelope. But Reyes, of a noble family and heritage, associating with common vampires, it was very unusual. However, the little exposure she had with Consuelo, she seemed cordial and polite, and it would explain why she did not have the elite airs most vampires in her class seemed to exude, including her.

"Consuelo, I have an idea. Look at Ruka-chan, and of course how gorgeous she is. Did you know she was the most beautiful girl at Cross Academy? Whoever is running for that title now has quite some shoes to fill." Ruka blushed at Reyes' completely unexpected complement. "What do you think of working with the theme of a mermaid? She has the hair, figure, and grace."

"I like that idea, and I have just the thing for it." Consuelo came back a moment later with a slinky and strappy dress in a shade of light azure blue, completely covered in small, delicate sequins. Slipping the dress on, the hem reached Ruka's knees, but the slits came more than halfway up her hips. The straps were very slim, exposing her shoulders and back completely, as the neck and back lines scooped very low. Adjusting and pulling in parts of the fabric, Reyes and Consuelo discussed amongst themselves.

"No, I don't even think we need to add a belt. But I know a neat silver chain we can sling around here…"

"Should the shoes be very open or more solid?"

"Definitely open, and she will need the double sided tape so she doesn't pop out."

"What do you think of adding these?"

"Love it! Should we shorten the skirt?" After a bit of conversation, Consuelo ducked into the back again, leaving Reyes and Ruka alone for a little while.

"Santa Maria, when Akatsuki sees you in this, he is going to just pop!"

"Reyes?" Ruka had to ask or risk losing her chance to get in a word. "Akatsuki never told me, but I want to hear from you. Why did you not tell him about Reina?" Reyes' energy dipped down a little, but she still continued to adjust and work with Ruka's dress.

"I thought I made it clear to him. It was my mistake, and I was not going to fuck up both of your lives with my bullshit. You are both on your way to something amazing and spectacular. Last thing you two need is baggage weighing that down." Ruka felt slightly touched that Reyes was seriously thinking about the two of them, but overall she knew that she should have at least let Kain know.

"I can understand that. What would you have told Reina when she is older?" Reyes shrugged.

"I really don't know. Unfortunately I am the type that deals with shit only when she really has to. Not the best quality, I am aware of that, but it has gotten me this far. But let me tell you this, I have never seen a man love and adore a woman as much as Akatsuki does with you." Reyes stepped aside so Ruka could look at herself in the mirror. It was unlike anything Ruka would ever think of dressing herself in, but she definitely liked it. Perhaps she was getting in touch with a side of her that was left undiscovered. She was splashed and highlighted with silver, azure, and white. Clamping portions of her hair, she piled it on top of her head to see what it would look like with the outfit.

"Aye mamí, that is _hot!_ Definitely wear your hair like that."

* * *

"Let me come with you tomorrow! Please?" Yuuki begged when Kaname mentioned the underground party. Kaname was uncertain of this. It was a dangerous mission they were doing and he would not be able to ensure Yuuki's safety.

"Yuuki, it will not be a good place for you. Goodness knows exactly what kinds of people and vampires will be there. I might not be able to fully protect you."

"No Kaname, please, I will be alright, I promise. I can look out for myself, and with you there, I will be ok. Please, please let me come." Kaname just sighed, realizing that to continue refusing her would bring on further protest. They finished their dinner and paid the check. Yuuki thanked Kaname for treating her.

"Allow me to escort you home," Kaname offered. When they stepped out into a fresh and beautiful evening, they decided to take a long and leisurely walk around the city. The night breeze picked up, making Yuuki a little chilled in her strappy dress. Kaname offered his coat, which barely escaped the ground when draped on Yuuki's shoulders. Wrapping his arm around her, Yuuki could not help but allow her body to fall into the side crook.

They found themselves walking into a park and leaning against a tree, looking at the beautiful city lights through the budding leaves. The night was peaceful and kind of dark since it was a New Moon. Kaname held Yuuki very close, causing her to wrap her arms around his waist. She closed her eyes and took in the scent and the fabric of his shirt and jacket against her cheeks.

"Yuuki" he called to her in an audible whisper. "I have to confess. When you left, there was a hole in me that was made. It was nothing but emptiness and darkness. And now that darkness has been lifted." Yuuki blinked, not really being able to think herself. There was certain emptiness within her as well when she graduated from Cross Academy, however, she was never able to put her finger on it. Drowning herself in a new life, work, studies, and friends never alleviated it. She even briefly dated a boy in her class, but to no avail.

"Kaname" was all she could think to say. Looking up at him, his violet eyes had a sparkle and happiness in them she had never seen before. As if drawn in by a magnetic force beyond either of their control, Kaname and Yuuki reached for each other and connected lips. Soft, pillowy kisses upon each other's lower lips, followed by touches of the tip of the tongues. Their mouths opened wider, deepening the kisses, and Yuuki's tongue could reach in and feel Kaname's fangs, briefly bringing her back to one of her first memories: her, at age five, reaching in and stroking those fangs with her little fingers. Kaname reached behind her and placed his long hand along her bare back. Feeling her bare skin set his fingertips on fire, which sent chills and a euphoric rush throughout Yuuki's body.

After a little while they slowly and gently pulled away, not asking any questions, both intuitively knowing this was something they both needed. Instead, they just held each other very close, eyes closed, taking in the moment.


	9. Preludes

* * *

Kaname sat on the bed stroking Sara's hair. Even though he was told by numerous sources this was perfectly normal, he still worried about his wife. 

"Is there anything I can get you?" he asked. Sara shook her head.

"Today is just not a good day but I feel I should be fine by next week." Kaname unbuttoned one of the buttons of his shirt.

"Why not feed on some of my blood? It should help speed your recovery as well as nourish yourself and the child." Sara sat herself up, embraced her fellow pureblood, tenderized the skin on his neck with her tongue, carefully punctured his neck with her nail and proceeded to suck in the trickling blood.

Both had exchanged a taste of each other's blood before, on their wedding night. Sara's blood seemed to have lifted the curse that was bestowed upon him when he murdered Hiou Shizuka, another pureblood. The taboo of drinking the blood of a pureblood vampire without consent definitely fell upon him like an eternally looming shadow, but fortune and joy seemed to finally be returning to Kaname's world.

* * *

It was a little while before they had to get ready, but Ruka tried on her dress one last time, to settle on ideas she had for the evening. Ruka planned to surprise Kain, which was foiled as he entered the room and saw her standing before a mirror. Kain's eyes lit up and his eyebrows lifted seeing Ruka's slinky form in such attire. 

"Is that what you are wearing tonight?" he asked eagerly. She nodded.

"Do you like it?" she asked, in a semi-coy tone. Kain came over and admired her, feeling her body in the dress. He started to kiss her, and the high side slits made it easy for his hands to slide around her hips. He felt that she was wearing a small and stringy thong panty. Kain let out an exasperated sigh.

"Since when do you have underwear like this?" Ruka let out a little laugh.

"I just bought it yesterday, had to for this dress." Kain liked how he could very easily feel the cheeks of her backside. He kissed down her neck and all along her shoulders and collarbone.

"Baby, can we, you know, just real quick, please? Because, if we don't, especially soon, I really will explode." Ruka smiled to herself proudly. She felt very amorous in her new address and loved Kain's reaction to it. There was no way she could refuse such a request. She nodded before kissing him back and clawing at his hair.

"If you ruin this dress I will have to kill you."

Kain stripped his shirt off faster than she had ever seen him do before. Practically throwing her on the bed, Kain pounced after her. He lied down the bed first, peeling her underwear off, keeping the dress on as he brought her hips up to his mouth and orally stimulating her.

When he felt she was ready, after a clitoral orgasm and a small cascade of wetness that followed, he released his swollen prick which Ruka mounted. She never heard Kain groan so hard in ecstatic pleasure at entering her as he began pumping rather furiously. The intensity at which he was entering was so great, Ruka was able to look down and watch the muscles in his stomach contract as he lifted and thrust his hips. When he finally came, his grunt was so loud there was a bang on the door.

Kain got up and opened the door to peak out. Someone had thrown a manga tankoubon at the door, obviously belonging to Ichijo, who could be heard laughing down the hall and with Aidou, shouting "For fuck's sake! Can't you two screw quietly!?" Kain had to laugh and shout back.

"Oh come now, cuz! Don't be hatin'! You might get lucky tonight."

"Shut up, man whore!" Both Kain and Ruka burst into roars of laughter upon hearing that. Kain hopped back on the bed and kissed Ruka more.

"Wow, baby thank you so much. You have no idea, I am so glad I caught you in that dress before we left. If I saw you and then had to head out right away I would have had blue balls all fucking night."

"Oh? You mean you wouldn't have eventually grabbed and taken me to the rest room or to a dark corner and had your way?" Kain's jaw dropped hearing that.

"I did not know you had such a naughty side to you. I think I really like it." He reached down and kissed her again, rubbing his hand up and down one of her hips and thighs. The corner of Ruka's eye spotted the time.

"Oh shit! You better get ready or we are going to end up pissing everyone off." Kain looked up at the clock as well.

"Man, you're right. I better take a shower, a cold one." He said, laughing as he kissed Ruka one more time before skipping off to get ready.

* * *

Ruka also picked up an outfit for Kain while she was out shopping with Reyes, a pair of Prada trousers and a unique grey jersey knit shirt. She loved the button down collard shirts he often wore, but tonight was about being adventurous and trying on something new. Thankfully it was easier shopping for men as long as you had their measurements, chances of a fit were more favorable.

Kain and Ruka joined everyone in the foyer.

"Nice JBF hair, Ruka," Aidou had to add one of his snide remarks. Ruka just rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. Her hair was wavy but very smooth and slippery. For it to stay in the half-up style she desired for the evening she had to tease it and let it be a little wild.

"It's called hairspray, you moron. Maybe you should try it yourself with that crazy mop you call hair." Everyone laughed. Kain and Ruka talked amongst themselves a little while the group filed out and to the chauffeured Bentley that waited for them outside.

"So we just have to watch her and see where she goes, yes? Stand by and wait if there are any signs of distress. We all have a network of signals to each other, including with Felipe, Rocio, and Consuelo. Hmmm, ok…."

The Bentley drove into Madrid after being on the road for a few hours; however, they decided to also pick up Yuuki, who was most appreciative. It was absolutely clear to everyone that they leave Yuuki alone and act polite and kind towards her, or suffer the repercussions. Whether or not they would have anyway was unclear, but Kaname certainly wanted to make sure.

Yuuki looked very rock and roll, but incredibly adorable at the same time. Her dark blue skinny jeans with a studded belt, dark tank top, heals, blazer and make up made her look like a young and pretty Chrissie Hynde. Even though she was pretty well acquainted with everyone in the car, she still felt a little nervous upon entering.

"Hi everyone!" she said. Everyone politely greeted her. Luckily, the last seat remaining was next to Kaname. In the darkness it was easy for him to reach for her hand and caress her fingers.

* * *


	10. Carpe Noctem

* * *

The building they arrived at appeared to be an old abandoned warehouse. The instructions they had obtained, through the network of information, said to approach the door with the "Bio Hazard" sticker on it. They were to then knock, wait for an answer, and provide the password. Kaname decided to lead the entourage, being that he was the pureblood and might possibly command respect which might dampen any potential trouble that lay ahead. 

After knocking someone slid a mail slot open, asking for their "invitation".

"The hottest places in hell are reserved for those who, in time of great moral crisis, maintain their neutrality." The door clicked open and allowed everyone to enter. Kaname draped his arm around Yuuki's shoulder. "Interesting how they chose a quote from Dante Alighieri's Inferno."

The small, dark hallway and steep stairs opened up to a pit of bodies, lights, smoke, and pulsing, dark dance beats. Various podiums were set up with cage and pole dancers, male and female, some of them straddling the razor edge to complete nudity. Eventually it was easy to tell that half the crowd were vampires, the other half human. Whether one was aware of the other, this was not certain.

They found a corner in between a lounge area and the dance floor, when familiar voices shouted towards them. Turning around they saw Reyes and her posse.

"Mmmmm, so delicious, I just may have to eat you all up," complemented Felipe in his own unique manner.

"Hey everyone! Wow, Ruka, that turned out so fantastic." Reyes finally came over to Kain and Ruka. Rocio was close behind her, who then flirtatiously said hello to Aidou.

Reyes was not wearing much, and everything she was wearing was black: from the ankle length stiletto books, to the hot pants, to the cropped form fitting tank top, to the fishnet gloves and bangles on her arms. Rocio was wearing metallic silver go-go boots, which went with the rest of her ensemble, which included hot pants as well and a zip-up jacket with cap sleeves. Reyes' hair was pulled up into a high pony tail, leaving some pieces to fall in the front.

"Hey! Thank you, I wouldn't be looking this great without your help," said Ruka. Reyes leaned in and gave Ruka a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes but it is you who is pulling it off. No worries tonight, I know what I am doing, and I will signal you when I got him and go in." She and Rocio started to walk away when Ruka called for them.

"Wait, where are you going?" Reyes pointed to a now empty dancer podium.

"Rocio and I are dancing up there." Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"You're what?" asked Kain, shocked and concerned.

"Trust us! It will get Mr. Bulgakov's attention. We are professionals at this shit," Rocio attempted to reassure everyone. She leaned a little towards Aidou. "Don't worry, we are in plain sight. Sit back, relax, enjoy," she said with a giggle, walking away with Reyes, but smacking Aidou on the butt before doing so.

* * *

Kaname looked down at Yuuki, who looked overwhelmed. He knew it was a mistake to bring her. 

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Yes, I am. I just have never been in this kind of crowd before." Consuelo was hungrily eyeing Yuuki's neck, when Kaname whipped around and stared her down. Like a pack of dogs defeated by a superior beast, Consuelo frighteningly backed away. She went over to be comforted by Felipe. Being a common vampire, Consuelo never had the opportunity to be in the presence of a pureblood, so the instinctual obedience and fear was a new experience for her. Kaname looked around and noticed that other, more private lounges were situated along the rafters. He looked back at Yuuki.

"Do you want to go upstairs? It may be a little less overwhelming and I bet we can watch the crowd from there." Yuuki nodded and allowed Kaname to protectively escort her away from the main floor.

* * *

Everyone else spread out but was in sight of each other. Kain would not let his hands leave Ruka, but not just for fear of separation. The two of them danced together, feeling the excitement of being so close together in such a large crowd. 

The podium where Reyes and Rocio were on was not far away. Ruka noticed and appreciated how Kain was putting in full effort not to look at Reyes. She, on the other hand, could not take her eyes off her. It was a similar minor obsession she obtained at the first dinner. Again, that ceaseless lack of fear Ruka seemed hungry for suddenly. Watching Reyes dance, and handle the various admirers swirling about, seemed to create a trance that Ruka definitely felt trapped in and unable to escape from.

Rocio and Reyes brushed and rubbed their bodies against each other, evidently enticing the crowd. There were mock sexual gestures between the two of them, and the next thing to happen, Rocio removed Reyes' top, and Reyes unzipped Rocio's jacket. Rocio whipped off her jacket completely, exposing fun, shiny, star-shaped pasties over her nipples, while Reyes fully bared her breasts in all their glory. Watching her, Ruka observed how Reyes seemed more powerful and fierce with her body bared for all to see. Her hips had high torque and speed as they whirled and whipped with the beat of the music. Ruka actually found herself in a state of full enjoyment watching these women and their bodies: Rocio with her lean, athletic but feminine muscles; Reyes with her bountiful breasts and posterior, tight waist, and long, curvy legs.

Ruka was knocked out of her trance by a movement in the crowd. She tapped Kain on the shoulder and pointed in the direction of a man who was evidently a vampire, and a very menacing looking one. Vladimir Bulgakov was striking handsome, but dangerous looking, and with reason. He made his way over to the podium to the side where Reyes was dancing.

Watching her from a bit of distance, Reyes could be seen smiling and recognizing the man who approached her. After a moment she placed her tank top back on, took the man by the hand and followed him through the crowd. Kain and Ruka followed, barely making their way through the sea of people and keeping up with them. They signaled for the others that they were going in.

Eventually they found themselves on the second floor. Reyes was escorted to a private lounge area with a locking door and guard. She was seen taking her top off again before walking into the room. Before they could approach closer, Kain and Ruka saw Felipe approach, wearing similar attire as the guard. He walked up to the security personnel, whispered something in his ear, then slipped a piece of paper to him. This caused the guard to leave. Felipe flashed another signal in Kain and Ruka's direction that all was set. They sat by and waited, wondering what exactly Reyes would be doing.

* * *

Kaname and Yuuki found themselves in a semi-private area in one of the rafter lofts. Everything was situated so they could see the dance floor and everyone. Kaname's superior eyesight enabled him to see, even from a great distance, the whereabouts of all their friends. Being a pureblood, he definitely had the ability to spring into action should he be needed. He turned to Yuuki, who was nuzzled in very close. The warmth of the place forced them both to remove their jackets. 

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Kaname asked Yuuki. She nodded.

"I just hope everyone is alright." Kaname nodded in agreement and pulled her closer to him. He was recalling the last time he held Yuuki like this. It was even better this time, she was taller and her body definitely felt more like a woman's.

He sighed as his hand draped and found its way to her waist. Yuuki let her hands drape over Kaname's legs and gently stroked them back and forth. She remembered how she would almost never dare to do anything of the sort back when she was in school. But she was older now, and braver, and driven by an invisible force of passion, desire and longing to fill her voids. Kaname seemed guided by the same forces.

Again, they leaned their cheeks into each other and kissed, Yuuki reaching up and stroking his neck and jaw. She was not quite sure what possessed her, but she just wanted to bite him. Her kisses found their way down his neck, which Kaname was unable to resist, and her tongue would follow. She sunk her teeth into his skin and began to suck, with the intention of giving him a hickey. Luckily it was not the side Kaname punctured earlier for Sara to drink his blood, even though that had completely healed by now.

Yuuki wrapped one of her legs around his as she continued to bite and suck on his neck. The furious but careful grips Kaname made to her hair, as well as the pushing of her face into his neck and the deep pleasurable breaths, indicated that he was thoroughly enjoying her new found audacity. Acquainted with the sharp, penetrating fangs of his fellow vampires, feeling Yuuki's comparatively innocuous teeth was very endearing. When she let go, he kissed her again with passion and fierceness. The fact that they were in public was the only factor preventing Yuuki from completely submitting herself, body and soul, to Kaname's carnal desires.

* * *

About an hour later, Reyes emerged from the room. She had a strut in her step and a glowing sense of pride and accomplishment. She put back on her top, high fived Felipe and proceeded to the lounge area near one of the bars. Vladimir Bulgakov followed a moment later, but heading in the opposite direction. He had an expression of pride and self-satisfaction himself, but evidently for a different reason. 

After about ten minutes, Kain and Ruka found both of them toasting and drinking sangria. She motioned for them to join her.

"See? What did I tell you? Yes, took a bit of effort, a bit of work, a bit of blood, sweat, and tears, but we got it!" It was amazing how even slightly disheveled, sweaty, and tired Reyes managed to look appealing.

"Now what the hell happened? What did you do Reyes, what did he say?" Reyes waved a finger at Kain as she took a sip of her sangria.

"The magician never reveals her secrets. What information I managed to gather, I will definitely share with you later." She finished her cocktail and motioned for everyone to join her again on the dance floor. She grabbed Ruka by the elbow and walked with her. "Ruka-chan, this is the truth. Yes, we live in a patriarch, but when exercised right, the truth of the matter is this: It is not the man, but the woman who has all the power."

* * *


	11. Secret blood

**Alrighty folks, prepare for some wild, crazy, and sick sh coming up! LOL But that is what you want, yes? Why else would you be reading a fanfic with a rating of 'M'. By the way, this is just the tip of the iceberg, unless you all have had enough. And if you haven't, please let me know, I do aim to please. So no flaming...ah! what the heck, flame me, I could use a good laugh. Ok, enjoy!**

* * *

The mission was complete, but the festivities continued. The hour, at this point, was uncertain. While it was typical for vampires to be up and active at this time, Yuuki was struggling to stay awake. Kaname looked at her concerned but smiled. 

"Have you had enough excitement for one evening?" Yuuki stretched and stood up.

"It doesn't help that I had two exams earlier. But you're right, I should get going." Kaname stood up with her.

"I will escort you back." Yuuki blushed.

"Oh no, Kaname, please, I don't want to impose."

"No, I really want to make sure you get home safely," Kaname insisted, slipping Yuuki's jacket on for her. "It's not safe for a young lady such as you to be wandering about the city at this time of night alone." With Yuuki once more cloaked beneath his arms and practically his long coat, Kaname found Ichijo. "I am taking Yuuki home. I will leave the car for everyone. If I don't make it back by the time everyone wants to leave, don't wait up. I will make it home on the train." Ichijo nodded. If anyone could look out for himself it was the pureblood Kuran Kaname.

Taking a cab back to Yuuki's student residence, Kaname walked her to the door. They stood there for at least five minutes in a full embrace. Yuuki's heart began to beat faster. She then realized that her roommate had left and gone home for the weekend. Going up there alone sort of frightened Yuuki.

"Kaname?" she whispered to him. "Um, can you come upstairs with me? Just stay for a little while?" A part of Kaname knew that he most certainly should not do such a thing, but a greater part reacted with an insatiable hunger and longing that would never subside. He could not bring himself to part with Yuuki now, and she was inviting him to simply be with her, just for a short time.

* * *

Yuuki escorted Kaname into the building, signed him in and went upstairs. Yuuki breathed a sigh of relief, thankful she had decided to clean up the place before. The room was cozy, and chock full of interesting artifacts. Part of the room was piled with large pillows, creating a comfortable arrangement for sitting on the floor, whether to watch television, play games, or just talk.

Kaname and Yuuki removed their coats and shoes before Yuuki clicked on a small lamp, which emitted a rosy glow of light. Yuuki could not believe how tired she was when she collapsed on the pillows. Kaname let out a chuckle and joined her. Both closed their eyes as Kaname spooned Yuuki, just letting their minds and bodies sit in stillness, taking in the moment. Yuuki sighed, feeling Kaname's breath on the back of her neck, allowing chills and minor rushes to circulate through her blood. She barely would admit it herself, the countless fantasies she had of Kaname biting into her and sucking her blood.

Kaname could experience eternal contentment if this moment were to stand still within the passage of time. Both their heart rates accelerated collectively. Yuuki felt her body grow hot and burn with the yearning and pining for Kaname's hand. She lifted her shirt up so that his palm and fingers could press against her skin. Kaname sighed, kissing the side of Yuuki's neck as he began to trace circles along her abdomen. Her legs clamped to one of his, drawing him closer to her. Turning her head to face Kaname's, Yuuki flattened her back against the pillows so she and Kaname could once more embrace in a kiss, their lips sinking deeper into each other this time.

Yuuki took a moment to reflect on how much she had grown, internally. She was braver, more open to her feelings and her desires. She wanted Kaname, and he wanted her. Even if it was just for this one night, this one moment, it would be something she would treasure the rest of her life. After all, she would not be here now if not for him. The burning in Yuuki's body was overpowering, she just had to do it. Taking Kaname's hand she guided it until it cupped one of her breasts. Between kisses she felt Kaname's lips part in a gasping breath and in unison her nipples and his prick swelled, both feeling they would puncture through their clothing.

Yuuki ripped off her tank top and started to unfasten the buttons on Kaname's shirt, allowing her hands to feel his slender and defined torso. Kaname's lips and tongue traced lines down Yuuki's neck, collarbone and sternum. At the same time he cupped and massaged between Yuuki's legs through her jeans. Yuuki quivered and whimpered in arousal. Part of her could not believe this was actually happening, and felt slightly unprepared. The shock and ecstasy of Kaname's lips and teeth along her nipples sent her mind to the stratosphere.

Kaname removed his shirt as Yuuki kicked away her jeans. Alternating between kissing her breasts and her lips, Kaname slipped his hand under the waistband of her panties, working and slipping his fingers between her lower lips. Yuuki was breathing heavily but then winced a little in pain as his fingers penetrated her. Kaname paused and looked at her in concern. He felt his fingers were wet, but before he was able to examine his hand, his sense of smell detected blood. The violet eyes morphed into a crimson shimmer, and when he pulled his hand out, it definitely was blood. Kissing her on the forehead and stroking her hair, Kaname comforted her.

"Yuuki, why didn't you tell me?" Yuuki felt embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Kaname, um, it's just…" Kaname gently hushed her quiet, more or less understanding why. He then turned away as he licked and lapped at his blood stained fingers hungrily, not wanting Yuuki to see this beast-like side to him. Tasting her blood was like sampling ambrosia.

"I will take care of you Yuuki. I do not want you in any pain, especially at my doing." Removing her panties, which thankfully were black to avoid evident stain, Kaname parted her legs, lapping and sucking up the remaining blood from her opening. Using his powers to heal the tear and tenderness, he worked his lips and tongue into and along her internal flesh. The minute amount of blood was like the greatest feast for Kaname. The unique, sweet richness empowered him and made him hungry for her more and more.

Yuuki began to moan in relief and pleasure. Not only was the pain being alleviated but she was being stimulated and aroused. Even his fangs felt good as they brushed against her lower lips, Kaname taking special care not to puncture her. His tongue was trailing all over and dipping in deep into her flesh, making sure she was healed and pleasured at the same time. Yuuki grabbed a pillow to cover her face and muffle the loud sounds that were coming out from her.

Whipping off her bra, Yuuki laid there nude and stroking her body when she felt her hips quiver and pulse in and up from the inside. Kaname kissed her inner thighs and Yuuki whispered to him.

"Kaname, please, I want you inside me." Kaname crawled back up, leaned into her and kissed her delicately.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" she answered in a whisper, right on the verge of begging. Kaname felt his body and his will weaken with every alluring breath Yuuki took.

Kaname made sure she was wet enough, then removed his trousers and very slowly, very carefully, taking his time, slipped himself inside her. She was very tight, but equally as wet. Kaname enveloped his body around Yuuki, gently pivoting his hips in the motion which seemed most pleasing to her.

Yuuki lifted her hips up into him, limited in her movement for the time being due to her tightness, but nonetheless could not get enough of the sensation of Kaname's shaft. His healing of her helped but he was still cautious and gentle. Just feeling himself insider her was a euphoria he never experienced, and feared he never will again.

* * *


	12. New curiosities

* * *

Ruka was on an adrenaline high that appeared to not be on its way out anytime soon. Perhaps it was the danger, the night, the scene, everything. She looked back at Kain who, of course, was yawning as they walked back to their chamber. Ruka took the pins out of her hair and shook it out. Some of it was still kind of in a wild mess giving her the appearance of a partying rock star. She turned around in time to observe Kain at his wardrobe removing his shirt.

This was one of the little things he did that Ruka enjoyed observing the most. How he would cross his arms, bend forward a little and reach up until the article was over his head. His back, one of her favorite parts of his body, was broad on top and lean, so it was easy to watch how each muscle moved, stretched, and flexed enabling him to perform the maneuver.

Ruka was definitely not tired. Somehow she managed to obtain a second wind, even though it was past sunrise. Both energized and aroused, should would not be able to sleep anytime soon.

Slipping off her dress and hanging it up, she walked over to Kain, who was now standing there only in his boxer briefs. Starting at the tops of his shoulders, she draped her fingertips and nails down the lines of his back and planted kisses down the spine. His skin tightened and bubbled with goose-bumps. If Kain was sleepy before he certainly was not now. Pressing her body closer to his, she wrapped her hands around him and let the palms of her hands ride up his torso. His body language informed that he was pleasantly surprised by the gestures.

"I don't tell you enough just how absolutely sexy you are," Ruka informed in between kisses, pressing her breasts and erect nipples into his back. Kain held her hands for a moment, then turned around to see that she was naked, except for her underwear, but still had her shoes on. But before he could do anything further, Ruka pressed the front of her body into his. "And what I absolutely must know, my darling, is how I can really please you." This was true. Ruka was thinking this today. Whenever she and her fiancé were intimate, he was exceptionally pleasing to her, but felt that she was not sufficiently providing to the equilibrium. He kissed her sweetly but hungrily on her lower lip.

"Oi, are you kidding? You do nothing but please me," he managed to get those words out in between his own kisses and caresses. "Gawd, you look so hot right now," looking at his fiancée in attire he was not accustomed to seeing her. Yes, he had seen her nude plenty of times, but she rarely had the guts to just openly walk around the room. Her hair all messy and wild was turning him on as well.

He began to create a trail of kisses down her neck, chest, and belly. She panted and reached for the cheek of his buttocks. Hearing a deep, throaty groan she figured he really liked that. She carefully pushed him up.

"I'm serious though. I really want to please you." Kain felt a little confused by Ruka and what exactly she wanted to do. He wished there was some way he would help her with this. I guess she did not completely understand that the most pleasing thing to him in the whole world was pleasing her. Ruka stepped back towards the bed, determined to unearth the free spirit in her that was dying to come out. Seeing Reyes tonight made her aware of its presence.

Ruka leaned against the post of the bed, giving Kain a seductive "come and get me look". He came over and started to fondle her breasts and backside.

"I see what you are up to. You are attempting to make me lose my mind, aren't you?" The adrenaline seemed to make Kain's usual titillating touches even more so. Her breaths and moans were a little louder than normal, enticing Kain further. "Well, whatever you are doing, that is _definitely_ pleasing me," he said as he kneeled down. He kissed circles around her belly, gripped and squeezed her buttocks, and attempted to remove her white g-string with his teeth. She turned her body a little so his mouth could touch the more sensitive parts of her hips.

Ruka closed her eyes from the pulses of pleasure she was receiving. But when she did, she saw Reyes and her bare torso dancing in front of the entire crowd. She had to hold onto the post with both hands or risk collapsing as she felt her legs grow week. Feeling even more aroused surprisingly, Ruka helped him remove her underwear as his hand started to massage her mound. She then got an idea.

"Can you enter me from behind?" She came to the edge of the bed and bent over a little, showing how it would be quite easy to do so. Kain could not believe his luck tonight and did a gesture as if he were thanking a great creator from above. Parting her lips to enter her, Kain looked down at her legs.

"You're not taking your shoes off?" Ruka thought for a moment, smiled and shook her head.

"No, I guess not. Unnecessary, don't you think?" Kain had to bury his face into her shoulder for a moment to catch his breath.

"You really do want to make me explode!" She laughed as Kain pressed his hips against her backslide and slid inside. Ruka let out a deep groan of pleasure. She originally intended to do something that would please Kain, but she found that this angle was very favorable towards her as well. They both climbed on the bed, standing on their knees. Kain enjoyed the position because he could easily cup Ruka's breasts and kneed her backside at the same time, which she thoroughly enjoyed as well.

Grunts and swearing accented the groans of relief and pleasure coming from her male companion. Ruka's body was on fire. Kain released himself in a manner where one would have believed that he did burst, judging by the sound that came out of him. Both fell to the bed, but Kain was not done with her yet. It was not long before he was hard again and wanting more of his gorgeous female, who was looking and behaving exceptionally amorous this day.

Ruka's mental and visual stimulation were in overdrive. With her eyes open she saw her beautiful fiancé, whose face would make many angels envious. Closing her eyes there again was Reyes and her own magnificent feminine form. She in particular was remembering a scene when Rocio took her hand and snaked its way from Reyes hips all the way up to one of those full, abundant breasts. Strangely, Ruka was developing a curiosity towards Reyes in a whole new way.

Kain pumped and thrust his way into her, but this time he struggled to keep up with the wave of orgasms Ruka was beginning to have. He released inside her once more, but a moment later Ruka's hips thrust to a new velocity. She was still coming but it was later than when he did. Her hand reached down and grabbed at her crotch. Pressing into her hand she arched back and her whole body shook. There were additional smaller quivers and thrusts, but her body eventually subdued.

Catching her breath and looking at Kain, his facial expression seemed to convey that he had seen the most beautiful thing in his entire life. He crawled up to her and they started to spoon.

"Mmmmm," he moaned into her neck. "If I was not so spent I would just completely devour you right now. Oh man, I cannot stop thinking about that, you mind-blowing creature of a woman." Ruka reached back and ruffled his hair.

"Baby, please, I don't want you completely depleted, feed from me." Kissing her neck before biting into it, Kain punctured the top of her shoulder, which triggered another small orgasm for Ruka. He clutched her breasts as he fed from her, letting the nipples poke through between his fingers.

When Kain was done feeding from her and licked the wounds clean, Ruka finally took her shoes off and snuggled into both the bed clothes and the body of her beloved. Feeling astonished at herself, Ruka did not know how to sort out all her thoughts. At least one thing she was certain of, she definitely seemed to please Kain at a level she had yet to reach before. She loved him so much at times it made her heart ache. And looking at this sleeping face, she giggled seeing how innocent he looked. No one would ever suspect such a beautiful young man to be a vampire, or would they?

* * *

**I hate to break this news to you folks, but I will be a little busy this weekend and then I start class again, aka, I will have no life per se for the next 15 weeks. I will certainly do my best to get as much of the story out as possible throughout the week. For those of you who got spoiled with my daily 1+ chapter submissions, my apologies. I still would love to hear from you in the mean time, in between my submissions. If you have idea, suggestions, requests, etc., let me know. This story has a ways to go and I am excited, hopefully you all are too. Thanks again!**

* * *


	13. Events turning

* * *

Reyes looked admiringly at the villa before making her way to the entrance. Today she had her own little entourage with Reina in one of her arms, and her maid accompanying her to assist with caring for her little daughter. Reyes was more than capable of caring for her own child; however, she knew that there would be quite a bit of time where she would be consumed with business and urgent matters. 

One of the servants welcomed her and offered to gather and settle her things in the guest chamber designated for her stay. Reyes politely accepted the offer as she adjusted Reina in her arms.

"Is that Reye-chan?" called a familiar voice from around the corner.

"Takuma-kun, that has to be you." Everyone filed into the foyer to greet Reyes and her other accompanist. Even though it was common knowledge that Reyes had a child, it was still quite a surprise to finally see her and to observe the evident resemblance between the little girl and her father.

"Holy shit!" Aidou was the first to react, which was swiftly followed by a smack on the back of the head from Ruka.

"Do NOT swear like that in front of the child, you moron," Ruka scolded him.

"But saying 'moron' is ok?"

"She will need to know the best name to call you." Kain stood behind them doing his best to hold in his laughter. Aidou turned back to his cousin.

"Sheesh, Akatsuki, learn to control your woman. She just does not know when to quit." Ichijo worked is way to the front of the crowd and towards Reyes.

"Oh my gawd she is so cute!" he exclaimed in his response to seeing Reina for the first time. The little girl giggled seeing the sweet, smiling young man approach her and her mother. "Reye-chan, is it ok if I hold her?" he asked blushing slightly as he made eye contact with Reyes.

"Yes, of course." She answered handing Reina over to him. The eye contact made her blush a little as well.

The painful truth was that Reyes really liked Ichijo, and he really liked her, but there was always a little distance between the two of them. It is not that Ichijo was not his usual extraordinarily kind self, nor Reyes her cordial personality, but it seemed that there was something in their mutual attraction that kept things in a neutral gear.

Reyes always enjoyed flirting with many boys, and she often did, simply getting off on the reactions and sexual tension she would usually create. However, she realized that her feelings were different the night of the Carnival at Cross Academy when she kissed Ichijo. It wasn't her usual high and kick, it was definitely something more profound, something she had not really experienced since Benicio, and it frightened her.

Ichijo never had feelings for a girl the way he did Reyes, and even though she was very flirtatious, open and friendly to him, he did not know quite how she really felt. Reyes was lovely, warm, and a wonderful friend, but there was something about her that still really intimidated him, especially sexually. Even if she did like him enough to go to that level, he felt certain that he would be a disappointment to her, and that he would just be overwhelmed. Obviously she was a lot more experienced in that field and expected the best.

Reyes' infatuation with Ichijo grew more and more as her friends from Japan continued to stay in Spain to work on the establishment and work of the alliance. His kindness and gregarious nature reminded her of her deceased father. And knowing about his family and how involved his grandfather is with the Vampire Council, then seeing him here with all of them working in opposition, her admiration for him only increased. She found him to be one of the bravest vampires she had encountered in a long time. It is not easy to go against your family, especially one as powerful and noble as the Ichijo clan.

Reyes felt her heart swell seeing Ichijo engaging with her daughter the way he was. Everyone seemed to adore her already, and it made Reyes the happiest she had been in a long time. Kaname eventually made his entrance.

"Reyes, we really appreciate all the effort you have put forth thus far. I'm really looking forward to hearing what information you have managed to obtain." Reyes took a polite bow towards Kaname.

"Of course Kaname-sama, and I will continue to put forth my efforts until our goals have been reached. How is Sara feeling these days?"

"A little bit better, thank you. Perhaps you can be of assistance with that matter as well, being that you have already been there." Reyes smiled and nodded.

"Certainly, I will do my best. Overall I have found herbs with a cooling effect to be best for the nausea, plus they are good for the growing child." Out of the corner of her eye, Reyes noticed Ruka was staring at her for some time. She turned to her and smiled. Ruka blushed, smiled as she greeted Reyes, cleared her throat and turned away.

* * *

That sunrise when the vampires retired to their bed chambers, Kain and Ruka lied together in their bed, naked and with the bed clothes kicked off since a heat wave was starting to creep in. Kain was lying face down, playfully placing his hand on Ruka's breast as if it were the perfect resting spot for his hand. Even though it was starting to be too hot, Ruka decided not to protest it.

Ruka was having the craziest dreams, thoughts, and fantasies, and they involved Reyes. She had developed this insatiable curiosity towards the woman who was a former lover to her fiancé and Ruka was not sure why. She just knew it was there. Thinking about this for quite some time, Ruka decided that it had to be addressed or else it would drive her mad for days on end. Going out on a limb she poked Kain to see if he was awake.

"Akatsuki?" she called softly. A mumbled hum from beneath pillows was the only response she got. "Are you awake? Can you hear me?"

"Mmmhmmm…," came another mumble from the pillow.

"I know you are going to think I am crazy, and I hope you don't take it the wrong way, but it's something I've been thinking about."

"Hmmmmm" When it came to sleep it was usually a difficult feat prying Kain from it.

"What would you say to, you know, inviting Reyes to join us one time?" Ruka asked without taking a breath. She raised her eyebrows in anticipation for his answer. Kain stirred, he was starting to wake up a little.

"What do you mean join us?" he asked half asleep.

"You know," she started to explain with the most scarlet face she probably ever had. "Join us for a night, you, me, and her." Kain crawled closer so he could speak softly into his fiancée's ear.

"Are you wondering what I would think of Reyes joining us for when we have sex?" Ruka nodded. Kain was shocked, thinking this would be the last thing Ruka would ask for. "Uh…," To be honest, Kain was not sure what to say or think, especially since he was sleepy. "Are you sure _you_ are ok with it?!"

"I'm the one asking, right?" Kain again could not believe what he was hearing.

"Before I answer, can I ask what brought this on?" Ruka sighed, figuring if she could not be open and honest with her own future husband, who could she be with?

"I don't know, I have just had this crazy curiosity involving Reyes, and I am not sure why. And I am figuring why not have some fun before we are married and have to be serious and responsible and all that boring crap. Reyes is someone we know and trust, so, well, you know her a little better do you think she would be willing?"

"I'm not sure. You'll have to ask her."

"Would you ask her for me?" Ruka pleaded.

"You really want to do this." Ruka nodded.

"Also, Reyes is really beautiful. She is just the kind I would want to be with if I am intimate with a woman. And she is someone you are familiar and comfortable with."

"You know I am all about pleasing you. So if this is something you really want to do I am game." Kain kissed Ruka on the cheek before rolling over to go back to sleep. However, his eyes were wide awake now. Thinking now, about Ruka and Reyes in the same bed, _Oh man,_ he thought. _Those two are conspiring to drive me to the brink of insanity._

* * *

The dining room was set again as if it were special occasion. Sara was finally feeling well enough to join everyone. She was greeted graciously and enthusiastically. Everyone agreed in how lucky they all were to be in close proximity and well acquainted with two pureblood vampires. Despite his latest actions, Kaname was also thrilled to see Sara again, and to find her well.

Reina decided to forego a high chair and instead vouched to sit in her father's lap, which Kain was more than happy to oblige. She was a very good child, and quiet, like her father. Without fuss she ate her specially prepared meal like a noble little lady. Kain could not be more proud.

"She is darling Reyes, and it's amazing how she really looks exactly like Kain-kun, but laughs like you do," Sara complemented Reyes on her child, since this was the first time she had an opportunity to see little Reina.

"Thank you so Sara-sama, it means so much coming from you. I do get quite some funny looks, they can tell she is mine but I guess they are all surprised how I ended up with a blonde child."

"Guess the Aidou clan is strong and powerful in more ways than politically and economically," Sara continued. "I wonder though, and how nice that will be for her, if she inherited your figure, Reyes." Reyes blushed at the complement and Kain's eyes widened.  
"I will never let her out of the house!" he answered instantaneously. This followed with roars of laughter, which followed by even more laughter when the expression on his face suggested that he was semi-serious. "Ok then, I will let her out of the house when she is twenty five." The giggles continued.

"Are you saying you would deny her the opportunity to attend Cross Academy, Akatsuki?" Ruka asked. Kain looked at Ruka, then back at Reina.

"Hmm, no I would not do that. However," he looked to Kaname and Sara. "Perhaps an agreement for special protection can be arranged with your son or daughter, Kaname-sama, Sara-sama? From the next generation of purebloods?" More laughter came from the table.

"There is no way anyone will ever let anything terrible happen to Reina-chan," Ichijo attempted to reassure everyone. Reyes felt warm seeing how much Ichijo enjoyed her daughter, who laughed seeing his smiling face in her direction. Kain kissed Reina on the top of her pigtailed head.

"A natural flirt, just like your mother" he said very softly, reaching for Ruka's hand under the table at the same time.

"And now Reyes, are you able to share with us the information you were able to gather?" Kaname asked, graciously changing the subject to a more serious matter. Reyes nodded.

"Yes, I managed to gather what I could in the guise of accompanying Mr. Bulgakov to these events. What best to accompany a man with money and power than a trophy of a female at his side?"

"You mean to tell me that was all you had to do to get that out of him?" Aidou just had to ask in a slightly condescending tone. Reyes glared across the table.

"No, and what exactly I did is of no concern to you Aidou-san. Now if you please." There was always a tension between the two of them, especially after Reyes' first few weeks at Cross Academy.

When Reyes first arrived, she was always polite and cordial to Aidou, and he was the same, except a bit more flirtatious. Reyes was coquettish to many boys, however she found Aidou to be a little more forceful than her liking and she was not afraid to let him know. Aidou was not used to girls saying no to him, and she, along with a few girls in his class, including Ruka, was one of the first who did not fall all over him. He did not take the rejection very well, and when he found out she pursued his cousin, a fit of jealousy arose. He more or less kept it at bay as best he could around Kain, whom he considered to be his best friend. But with Reyes it was a slightly different story.

"As I was saying, I have the location of the Summit, and a date, as well as some preliminary events. Believe it or not, they arranged to have it at the Guggenheim Museum. Interesting, huh? How to make your secret and suspicious event no so suspicious? Book it in a public place." Reyes took a sip of wine. "It is scheduled for a fortnight from today. Not much time. But we have enough to plant a network and send in spies." She glared at Aidou with a great sense of pride and as if to say "what do you think of them apples?"

"Great work Reyes, we would not be able to do all this without you," Kaname commended.

* * *

Later that evening, Kain and Reyes gathered in one of the quiet studies to talk. The heat was beginning to get worse and worse so they opened as many of the windows as they possibly could. The room was cozy and airy at the same time, thanks to the ventilation.

"Why does your cousin have to be that way? I don't care if he is the main heir to your clan someone has to teach him some manners." Kain flopped on one of the sofas. The heat forced him to undo a couple of the buttons from his shirt.

"I know and I'm sorry about that. I don't really understand the whole thing, you all got along fine the first few weeks of school and then you two started butting heads. I will talk to him though."

"No, no need. Just understand the next time he is disrespectful towards me I will not tolerate it." Reyes piled her hair up on her head and attempted to fasten it with a clip. "I will definitely need to test out that pool, this heat is ridiculous."

"Reyes, I wanted to ask you. What do you intend to do now with Reina? I really would like to have her in my life and Ruka is willing to agree with whatever situation will be best. I know you think it is your responsibility alone but she is my daughter and I want to see her grow." Reyes thought for a moment.

"I'm really not sure Akatsuki. Of course, you are her father and I have no right to deny her to you. When she goes to Cross Academy she will definitely be closer to you and Ruka. But right now don't you think she is too small to spend half the time all the way in Japan?"

"Would you be willing to move closer to us? I'm sure we can help in arranging things." Reyes looked at Kain and felt touched that her friend would extend himself so.

"I guess it is a possibility, although my Aunts will surely protest me and Reina moving so far away. They absolutely adore her. I will have to talk with them, and of course make sure Ruka is ok with this."

"Ruka is a lot fonder of you than you probably realize Reyes," a smile began to creep across his face. Reyes raised an eyebrow to him in response to the shit eating grin he was not sporting. She knew he was about to reveal something interesting.

"Do elaborate." Kain had to chuckle and blush a little.

"Believe it or not, and I understand if you are not down with this, she wanted me to ask you if you would be interested in a threesome." Reyes let out a burst of giggles.

"Did she really?" Reyes was expecting this to be the last thing Ruka would request. Kain just nodded. "Now what I want to know is how you really feel about this." Kain shrugged.

"You know me, I aim to please."

"Ha! Such the diplomatic gentleman, as always. You wouldn't get jealous? Seeing me with your fiancée?" Kain had to think for a moment, and the truth was he has this innate trust in Reyes, even though she kept such a big secret from him for so long. But aside from that, she had helped him immensely in so many ways.

"No, really, I won't," he answered as his entire face turned bright red. "In fact, I'm quite curious to see you two in action." Reyes sat down on one of the chairs and crossed her legs, followed by one of her signature laughs.

"I'm sure. But the real question is can you handle it?" she asked punctuated with a wink.

* * *


	14. Wetness of heat

**I thought it would be nice to throw in a fun, silly, light hearted chapter into this whole dramatic mess I seem to be writing. Puh-lease lemme know what you think:-D**

* * *

Reyes gasped when she finally found the pool. She was not outside long at all, but already her entire body was dripping in sweat, even though all she was wearing was her tiny black string bikini. She could not toss down her towel fast enough, pull her hair out of the ponytail it was in earlier, and plunge into the cool, dark water. 

Reyes poked her head up from being underwater to see Ruka was on her way out to swim as well. It was midnight and the only light were the torches and gas lanterns laced along the arches that created a special courtyard just for the pool.

"Ruka-chan, I see you had the sense to get out of this heat as well."

"Oh yes, absolutely." Ruka took off her robe and stepped into the pool. She was wearing a white one piece strapless suit. It was simply but still sexy. The leg openings were cut high so they accentuated Ruka's long, slim legs quite nicely. Reyes playfully splashed Ruka as she eased herself in. After dunking her head she braced herself with the wall of the swimming pool.

"Hey! We should get Akatsuki out here. Ah, we left our windows open. Akatsuki! Get out here!" Ruka shouted for Kain. Reyes giggled.

"Yeah! Akatsuki! We're having a party out here, come on out." Reyes crawled out of the pool and called for him in the direction of his window. Ruka again was drawn to Reyes' body, which she decided was one of the most fantastic ones she had ever seen. Aside from the breasts, it was interesting to compare how lean and taught her midsection was, with definition in some of her abdominal muscles. Her hips and buttocks though were very fleshy and full but firm. The slight indentation the strings in her bikini made around the sides seemed to only accentuate the lusty juiciness that Reyes seemed to emit on a permanent basis.

Reyes stopped calling when she noticed Ichijo walk by. As usual Reyes smile beamed in the darkness.

"Takuma-kun, come on out and swim with us." Ichijo blushed, smiled but was silenced. Again, he was struck dumb and to intimidation by her body, now solely clad in her miniscule bikini. But now her curves were emphasized with wetness and the lights of the moon and lanterns.

"Um, yes, sure Reye-chan, uh, let me get changed." Reyes blushed and felt flushed with happiness that Ichijo would join them.

"Oh, tell everyone else to come out too. It is too hot to be cooped up inside." Ichijo nodded and headed off. When Reyes returned to the pool Ruka noticed she had a strange expression on her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Reyes looked at her surprised.

"Yes, of course. Actually, everything is great." She swam about. "What could be better? We are at such a beautiful villa, and with my dearest friends. Even in the midst of this hardship we have moments of fun and joy."

"Yes, we do." Ruka said softly in agreement. Reyes swam by her very close, causing Ruka to blush again feeling her leg brushed by Reyes'.

"Ruka-chan, remember when I told you about women really having all the power? I hope you didn't forget." Reyes approached Ruka to a point where their faces were beautifully and dangerously close.

"No, of course I did not forget." Ruka found herself being drawn into a small trance by Reyes' dark, sparkling eyes. She narrowed her eyes and found herself leaning into the beautiful Spanish vampire, their lips just barely brushing when out of the corner of her eye she saw Kain very casually leaning into the side of the entryway. Ruka blushed profusely and Reyes let out a cackling laugh. Kain decided seeing his fiancée and ex-lover together in that sort of situation was very titillating.

"Please, don't let me interrupt." He said with a shit-eating grin.

"About time you got here K-chan." He strolled to the pool with Ichijo and Aidou following behind.

"Where are Kaname and Sara-sama?" Ruka asked.

"Sara is asleep and I have no idea where Kaname is," Ichijo answered. With everyone in the pool, Aidou and Kain whispered something to each other and collectively dived under. The next thing one noticed, Kain was giving Ruka a wedgie and Aidou pulled the strings to Reyes' top. Both girls hooted and screamed, with Ruka splashing at Kain who was now in his own fit of laughter and Reyes top floating on it's own at the surface. Seeing that was almost a little too much for Ichijo. He didn't even look at Reyes all the night of the underground party when she danced on the podium.

"Excuse me for a second." Reyes turned around and attempted to put her top back on while in the pool. Slipping down below the water, a few seconds passed before Aidou was screeching and Reyes triumphantly surfaced with his swim trunks.

"Hahahaha! Ruka, catch!" She tossed them to Ruka, who was on the other side of the pool. She screamed but followed suit as she also had to laugh.

"Ok now, you girls are just being mean." Aidou was hoping it was dark enough to conceal himself under the water. Ruka decided to toss the trunks back to Aidou.

"Let's try to keep the pool clean, shall we?"

* * *

After coming out of a cold shower, Ruka flopped onto the bed wearing nothing but a look of exasperation from the heat. Even with the curtains drawn to keep out the sun the heat was stifling. Kain eventually joined her and started to kiss her belly.

"Akatsuki, I'm sorry it's just too hot." She said barely even moving.

"I knew you would say that, which is why I brought this." Ruka continued to keep her eyes closed, as if to say she had absolutely no interest in whatever Kain was going to whip out. However, a shocking sensation on her belly caused her to screech and sit up. She saw that Kain had placed cubes of ice on her, and they were already melting. Looking over at the night stand she saw he brought a whole bucket.

"Tell me that did not feel good," he dared her, licking away the excess water along her body. After getting over the initial shock, Ruka began breathing deeply from the depth of her chest as Kain draped ice over other crevices along her body, finding relief from the shocking coolness.

Closing her eyes, Ruka began to reflect. What an amazing experience this journey has been, beginning with the realization of her feelings for Kain, and now their voyage to Spain. This all accompanied a gradual awakening and liberation she felt. It was like she was really coming into her own, body and soul, and became more and more aware of it in her intimate connections she made with Kain. She never recalled feeling so alive and free and beautiful. Was it all these things intertwining?

Ruka let out sighs and purrs of contentment as Kain made his way to coating her neck and breast with the deliciously refreshing ice. Gripping one cube between his teeth, he teased her nipple to its full peak. She giggled from the tingling sensation she felt inside and out.

"Your voice drives me wild," Kain growled into her ear. "I cannot get enough. Every time I hear you moan, or breathe, I go crazy." Ruka really felt his cock swelling against her thighs. She wished that she knew more, more things that would rock his world, things that would send him to a plane of ecstasy.

Kain straddled his body over Ruka's, which enabled her to glide her hands down to his package and scrotum. Realizing how nice it felt when his hands were massaging and working into her, what she liked to call the "Doorway to the Goddess", she could only imagine it was just as pleasurable to him, maybe more so. It always amazed her how he barely asked her for anything, but that did not stop her from wanting to be a dynamo in his world.

Hearing him grunt in relief and pleasure in feeling Ruka's palms and fingers along his shaft sent chills down her spine. She too loved hearing him moan and gasp in pleasure to her touch. She turned to the side so that Kain could lay with her face to face. Ruka started to stroke him more, and he gently but firmly held onto the back of her neck as he breathed into the crook of her neck and shoulder. She could feel his back tense up with each movement of her hand.

That final thrust of release followed a muffled yell as Kain muttered a swear word or two. The expenditure of energy combined with the heat left him so exhausted, not even ice sprawling and melting across his chest was doing anything. He lay on his back next to Ruka, eyes closed, but not so asleep as not to be able to mutter "I love you" to his lady.

* * *


	15. Intuitive Secrets

**Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long, you can blame it on a combination of overwhelmed with school and writer's block.**

* * *

Kaname, almost without notice, had left the villa that evening. He was waiting at the train station for Yuuki to arrive. The horizon was starting to glow in a rose tone, indicating that the sun was almost ready to rise, causing him to feel a little antsy. However, that was not the only reason for his impatience. 

The guilt he was beginning to feel was muted out by a sense of entitlement, in regards to his liaison with Yuuki. He believed that his penance was paid and as long as he continued to serve his cause and his friends who counted on him for his leadership, things balanced out. Was he not entitled to this one sensation of pure bliss he longed for practically half of his life?

Finally, the train pulled up and Yuuki stepped from the platform. Kaname had to close his eyes for a moment. Yuuki had grown into a young woman who possessed both a strong sense of purity and innocence, and a slight coquettish demeanor. It turned him on like nothing else, almost to a demented level of desiring to possess her. He loved seeing her in the very girlish colors of white, pink, and pastels. But somehow she just illuminated when she wore jewel tones. Today her dress was a cool teal color which went well with her tall brown boots.

The pureblood vampire and the young woman shared an embrace for an extended period of time before retreating to their chauffeured vehicle. In the safety of the confined vehicle, Kaname planted gentle kisses upon her forehead before working his way to her small, moist lips. He made sure the hatch was closed to the driver before continuing. Yuuki was tired of playing innocent and holding back herself. Tucking herself into the corner of the car seat, she practically pulled Kaname to her as she weaved her fingers into his hair and dragged them down the back of his neck.

Kaname teased and toyed with Yuuki, sliding his hands up the skirt of her dress and playing with the waistband of her panties, brushing his fingers and palms around her crotch and inner thighs. He could feel the wetness collect between her legs and he was approaching a point where he struggled to control himself. Unfortunately, at the moment he had no choice as they were approaching the villa shortly.

* * *

Yuuki was located to a chamber practically on the other side of the residence. With Kaname's authority, the simple and explicit instructions were that no one was to enter her quarters or disturb her under any circumstances. Overall this was to protect her since Kaname did not completely trust his friends and fellow vampires around her. They still found his special friendship and fondness for Yuuki strange and curious. 

Yuuki sat on her bed sorting through articles of clothing she packed. She stood up and drew the curtains to blacken the room. Even though it was dawn, she was exhausted and anticipated on sleeping for a few hours before getting up and exploring the grounds. There was a soft knock on a door and familiar voice calling her name. Yuuki's eyes widened.

"Kaname?" she was surprised. Surely he would be going to sleep by now. Yuuki opened the door and Kaname slipped in. With a flawless gesture taken with the greatest of care, he cupped Yuuki's left cheek into his long, sleek hand and gently lifted her jaw to meet his lips with hers. Yuuki touched that immaculate hand as well and felt her body weaken into a state she had yet to experience. She felt her body fall into his chest as long, lithe arms enveloped her in a full embrace. Thick, creamy skin between the collarbone and breastbone caressed her cheeks. Yuuki could not help but feel it for herself with the pads of her lips.

Being thrown onto the bed by Kaname, Yuuki felt her mind slipping away. She was falling into a place where she surrendered her sense of self and offered the remainder of her existence to the carnal and tangible desires of the Vampire Prince. Yuuki lifted her dress up over her head and tossed it aside, lying almost completely naked underneath Kaname's straddling form. Her body was on fire, at her throat, her solar plexus, and between her legs. Ever since she felt Kaname's fingertips and lips take a taste of her body, she wanted him to practically consume the whole thing.

Yuuki felt liberated. Free from her confining role of a child, the school's prefect, the Chairman's daughter, Zero's only friend. Prostrating herself to her infatuation with Kaname after all these years seemed to punctuate this emancipation.

Kaname's hands pressed and lifted Yuuki's upper back, causing her chest to rise and come more easily in contact with his cheeks and lips. Sliding his hands out from underneath, he stripped his own clothes off and resumes his position, bodyweight strategically placed along Yuuki's limbs and legs. Clasping her wrists above her head, Kaname's lips began their journey along the bell curves of her breasts, down the defined midline which lead to her navel, and back up again where he was able to weave his fingers into her hair, kiss her lips furiously. With the other hand, he remove her panties and slip his hardened prick inside.

After all these years, finally feeling Yuuki's tight, wet flesh squeezing around him was the greatest sensation he ever experienced. It was a combination of relief, triumph, domination, and long awaited gratification. He pressed his hips as firmly and deeply in her as possible. The way he pivoted and rocked caused Yuuki to extend her legs and clamp them around his waist.

Yuuki's breaths were high pitched, quick, and slightly struggling. However, she could not feel more satisfied. She was enjoying Kaname forcefully pinning his body against hers, spreading his long, lithe form as far as it will go in order to prevent her escape. Not that she ever would attempt anything so foolish. She looked up at Kaname, into his violet eyes, communicating with an expression that explained how he was satiating a hunger that lay deeply embedded in her for so long.

* * *

Later on that evening, Ruka and Reyes accompanied Sara in one of the gardens. It was a beautiful evening once again, and the three vampire maidens decided to take in the crisp night air accented with the perfume of the florae. Ruka read her book by the light of a lantern. Reyes and Sara worked on their sewing. Sara's sickness was settling more and more, enabling her to become more of a social participant. Reyes and Ruka looked upon Sara with awe and admiration. As a pureblood vampire she possessed a unique beauty and air offering the impression that she was not a creature of this world. And being one of the last of her kind must not be an easy thing to handle. 

"Does Sara-sama have a premonition on whether she will be bearing a son or daughter?" Ruka asked when she took a moment to look up from her book. Ruka was not that skilled at starting conversations and felt a little awkward doing so at this moment. However, she really wanted to get to know Sara and could think of nothing else at the moment. Reyes looked up from her sewing project as well, mending one of little Reina's dresses, and smiled.

"Yes! I would be curious to know as well. As for me, somehow I always knew I was going to have a girl." Reyes stopped herself and looked over at Ruka. She realized that perhaps she was being a bit too insensitive with her child, especially in front of Ruka. However, Kain gave no further indication that she was uncomfortable with Reina's presence or otherwise. Still, she did not want to step on any toes. Sara chuckled.

"At the given time, no, I do not have any insights on my child. Unfortunately that part of me has been preoccupied with other concerns." She paused for a moment and looked at her companions. "Women's intuition, have you ever wondered whether that was truly a gift or a curse?" Both girls were surprised to hear such a response from Sara, but they continued to listen.

"And what do you mean by that, Sara-sama?" Ruka asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Oh, well, just that knowing so many things can be a bit of a burden at times. I don't know if you have ever had experiences like that." Reyes nodded and Ruka had to think for a moment if whether or not she had experienced something like what Sara had just described.

"I can relate to that Sara. Why? What information have you been receiving as of late?"

"Nothing like that Reyes-san, I'm just concerned, that is all. Ruka-san, you most of all are very well acquainted with Kaname's esoteric nature." Ruka nodded in agreement before Sara continued. "I know he has been through a lot, and trusts very few people or things. At times he even does not trust himself." Ruka was kind of surprised and amazed at how astute and in tune Sara was to everything around her. She barely even knew of this side of Kaname, even after all the years of being acquainted with him and her unrequited love affair.

"Yes, now that you mention, that is correct. It must be so painful experiencing that on a consistent basis." Sara nodded.

"When one is at that point, they can only trust what they can control. It is all about tangibility and pliability." Sara grew silent once more and closed her eyes with a neutral smile. "And I cannot condemn him for that. It is the nature of living and being given consciousness, emotions, and breath." Reyes and Ruka looked at Sara again, wondering what exactly it was she attempted to say. "When futures are uncertain and unknown, you cling to the past. However, I have always known this about him, so who am I to blame?"

* * *

**I will be honest with everyone: I am really not too crazy about this chapter. However, I was stuck on it for quite some time and I just needed to let the story continue on. I promise, more interesting stuff is on its way! I appreciate feedback and reviews (positive or negative, or both!!!) . :-D**


	16. Hills at night

* * *

Reyes enjoyed wandering the fields before sunrise, especially on nights like the ones they were experiencing. The air was moving, light, and free. Before she exited the villa she noticed Ichijo leaving one of the studies. He had both books and manga tankoubons balanced in his arms. Looking up he noticed Reyes. 

"Reye-chan! Hey! What are you doing?" Reyes felt herself blush and giggle, feeling like she was fourteen years old all over again. She turned and approached him.

"I'm about to go out into the fields. It's really magical just before sunrise." She felt her heart accelerate and body grow hot before finally completing her thought. "Would you like to join me?" Ichijo blushed a little himself, but nonetheless continued to provide his fail-safe smiles.

"Yeah! That sounds really nice. Um, let me figure out a way to put these down." Reyes could not help but giggle at his slight clumsiness. _He is simply too adorable._ She had to say to herself.

"What are you reading?" The book titles were familiar to her, but the mangas were something somewhat new to her, even though on her first day of class Ichijo offered her full access to his personal library.

"This? It's a new series from the Fantasy genre. I'm really enjoying it and I don't usually care for these kinds of stories." He looked at Reyes' right into her eyes. "One of the heroines, she kind of reminds me of you?" Reyes was really surprised to hear this, and felt unusually flattered, even though she had absolutely no idea why or who the character in reference could be.

"Really? How so?" Ichijo giggled a little himself before finally locating a vacant shelf where he could temporarily place his books.

"Well, she's a natural leader, like you are Reye-chan. And she kind of looks like you as well." He cleared his throat before he found himself being lead outside by Reyes who spontaneously grabbed his elbow. Reyes was very cheeky still, even after all this time, and had an eternally young spirit to her, kind of like Ichijo. That is where their kindred spirits seem to lie. Most of the clouds had blown away with the northern winds, leaving the sky clear and ideal for gazing at stars.

The two of them walked for a short while before coming to a hilltop covered with long, smooth grass. Reyes invited Ichijo to lie down with her and gaze up at the early morning sky.

"I like coming out here when I really need to think. It seems mind is clearest in these kinds of settings. Believe it or not there is a hill not too far from where my aunts and I are in Madrid. Although you can see more stars out here. But there is just something about having nothing between you and the sky." Ichijo looked up in wonder. He never did anything like this and was enjoying it immensely. Together they felt incredibly small as the vast sky opened up eternally before them.

"I can see how that would be. I don't think my mind has ever been this clear in my entire life." Reyes giggled as she gazed out into the sky.

"I know this is kind of a cryptic subject, but I think about it sometimes. I know eventually vampires die. What do you think happens to us when we do?" She could hear Ichijo take in a very deep breath.

"Wow, I don't really know Reye-chan. I guess since we live so long, especially compared to humans, no one in our community really thinks about that. But you do, huh? Does it bother you?"

"Mmm-mmm" Reyes shook her head no. "I would have discussions like this with Benicio. As you know most of this country is Catholic. They believe a human has a soul that lives on after they pass away. If you have been good enough and followed the rules, you get to go to heaven where it is supposed to be perfect and safe and happy all the time."

"Do you believe that as well?"

"Well, we are not human. Do we have souls? The churches actually believe we are beings of evil: Spawns of the devil, the Prince of Darkness himself. We originated in hell, so we will return there." Ichijo turned to look at Reyes. Her curtain of thick dark hair seemed to blend into the long grass. Reyes turned to look at the bright green eyes which seemed to sparkle, even in the dark.

"You know what I think? Only someone who is evil themselves could think of something like that. Although, there are times I find my grandfather to be a bit like the devil. It's scary." Reyes laughed in response looked back up at the sky.

"Not the nicest thing to say about your family Takuma-kun." Ichijo laughed as well.

"I know, you are right. But he is scary. Ask anything, they will tell you." Reyes giggled once more then grew silent for a moment before speaking again.

"I've been having this very strange dream, Takuma. It has been going on for several nights, since I arrived here at this villa. I'm actually lying out here, and I'm visited by an angel. But everything is so clear at times I am not sure if I am dreaming or not. The angel is very beautiful, nothing like anything we have ever observed in this world. The one thing he often tells me over and over again, in each dream, is that he will help me deliver the message. What do you think about that?" Ichijo just blinked and listened. He really did not know what to say, he wasn't one to interpret other's dreams or anything else. Even though he was a very good student, he did not consider himself an intellectual, even though as a vampire it was sort of expected of him.

"It's definitely interesting. Is that why you have been thinking about this stuff so much?" Reyes thought for a moment.

"Perhaps. It's just very interesting how I keep having that dream over and over again. Maybe really in the end it doesn't mean anything, right?" Ichijo rolled onto his left side, feeling the cool grass brush against his cheek and the side of his neck. He wasn't sure what exactly came over him, but he reached for Reyes hand. Surprised by the gesture, Reyes turned again once more to face Ichijo.

"Reye-chan, I may not have anything very profound and thorough to say, but, I don't believe all this is for nothing. Maybe your dream is trying to tell you something. And since it is yours you will know what is one day. We all have a role to play and a job to do. And when that job is done, there will be another. That's why we are all here, together, right now, doing what we are doing." Reyes took a deep breath and felt herself drawn into the optimistic eyes.

"Takuma…" was the only thing she could think to say. Ichijo just smiled and began to use his thumb to play with Reyes' fingers. Rolling onto his back the two of them looked up into the sky, alone on the hill, just holding hands, wondering what the next few moments, days, years, and centuries will bring.

* * *

Ruka was so relaxed in the hot bathtub she was transported to her own, private, quiet world. Exhaling, her head slid down the side and emerged underneath the water. The heat and wetness were purifying against her face. When she lifted herself back up, Kain had let himself into the bathroom. Kneeling at the tub he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"May I join you, beautiful?" Ruka had to laugh.

"Since when are we still using such formalities?" Kain removed the bathrobe and draped it on a hook before stepping into the tub, sitting on the other side facing Ruka. She glanced at his tattoo, an evident dark landmark against his lucid skin, situated on a midpoint between his navel and the left crest of his hip. Ruka was never sure what exactly it meant, but knew it had something to do with the resistance. The two of them extended their legs towards each other in the tub, playfully splashing one another. Kain dipped his head back to wet his own hair.

"Now don't get angry that I am asking you this again. I just want to make sure. You are my fiancée and your happiness is one of my top priorities." Ruka gave him a look as if to say 'what now?' Kain glared back at her. "Don't give me that look! I am making sure that you are definitely ok with this and that you really want to do it." Ruka started poking Kain in the tummy with her big toe in a cheeky and playful manner.

"Yes yes yes and yes! Yes I am. In fact, I'm getting all hot and bothered just thinking about it," she answered, lifting an eyebrow in one eye and looking at her fiancé sideways. Kain raised his eyebrows. "Why are you so concerned Akatsuki? You're not getting jealous, are you?" She could not help but giggle, imagining Kain getting jealous about her being with a female ex-lover.

"Hehehe, not at all. But do you want me to be?"

"I think it would be funny, actually, you being jealous about your ex-girlfriend."

"You have a twisted mind." Ruka laughed even harder.

"Well rest assured Akatsuki, I would always long for your masculine scent and the sensation of you inside me."

"Speaking of such, um, are there any boundaries that need to be established?"

"What do you mean?"

"Even though this is your idea and your request Ruka, I am sure there is _something_ you don't want me to do with Reyes." Ruka thought for a moment. She had not even considered this. She was so wrapped up and swept away in what would happen when Reyes would be involved she barely remembered that Kain would be there too. Thinking briefly of all possible scenarios there was one thing she thought of.

"I'm ok with anything, really, just as long as you don't penetrate her. I don't really want there to be another 'accident'." Kain just smiled.

"Sounds fair to me." He gazed across the tub at Ruka, looking radiant and glowing. More than anything he really longed to touch her. "Do you want me to wash your back?" Ruka nodded and situated herself in the tub so she sat closer to Kain. Her shoulders melted into relaxation feeling the loofah sponge scrub against her skin in the perfect circular patterns Kain would make. She finally succumbed and leaned back into Kain's lap. Kain felt his heart and stomach leap, as if she could read his mind.

Kissing the side of her neck and the top of her shoulders, Kain wrapped his arms around her, pulling Ruka closer into his body, allowing the water to envelope both of them together. With one hand he cupped and massaged her left breast, the right hand dipped between her legs and squeezed the lower lips leading to the pearl-like flesh which stimulated her when coming in contact with his touch.

Ruka moaned and ground her hips deeper into his lap in response. Kain moaned into the nape of his neck, really wishing he did not have to share Ruka tonight. For some reason his desire for her was stronger than ever. All he wanted right now was to lock themselves away for the remainder of the daylight hours. He could practically feel his loins with a pulse of their own, reaching and yearning almost to a point where it was beyond his control.

Ruka kissed him on the cheek and started to lift herself out of the tub.

"Mmmm, I love how eager you are. But baby why don't you put it away and save it for a little later when we're all having fun?" Kain definitely groaned silently inside his own head as he leaned back and rested on the rim of the tub, pulling the plug to let the water out. He remained in the bath but put the shower on at the coldest water setting as Ruka wrapped a towel around her and left the bathroom. He was anticipating a long night.

* * *


	17. Liaisons at sunrise

**Ok, I have an idea of what many of you may be thinking after reading this chapter. And I predict they may be under the vast umbrella of "WTF?". So, what I will ask of you all, my dear readers, is to take a leap of faith. This is not just for gratuitous smut pleasure (although it makes for good gratuitous smut pleasure) or just for "lemons" (whatever that means). Believe it or not the actions that will take place do have a more significant meaning later on!!! Yes, shocking but true. ** **How is that possible? Ah, well you will have to stay tuned and find out. **

* * *

Reyes had tapas and aromatic red wine from Aragon waiting. Kain and Ruka arrived at her quarters a few hours after sunrise. At first it merely appeared as old friends gathering to catch up, which, in a way, it was. Reyes wore a long black silk kimono, which complemented her own glossy dark hair. Kisses on cheeks in typical Spanish fashion and giggles were exchanged before entering the room. For reasons unbeknownst to him, Kain was feeling slightly nervous. He was very well acquainted with both women but never anticipated being in this kind of situation. Perhaps it was the fear of the unknown. He wondered how Ruka was really feeling. 

Watching, he observed Ruka and Reyes chatting and giggling like old schoolmates. The subtext flirting was clear and evident to Kain, and he would not really admit it to himself, especially since Ruka's insistent "delayed gratification" for Kain was a bit painful to endure at the moment, but those two were captivating to watch. And that was just in the form of a conversation.

The second bottle of wine was halfway done when both Reyes and Ruka looked over at Kain and giggled.

"You have been so quiet there K-chan. Surely you must have something to say." Kain chuckled a little himself and just shook his head.

"No I really don't, just going with the flow, you know me." Both girls giggled again. Kain figured the wine was providing this effect for Ruka, for Reyes this was her typical behavior. Reyes leaned towards her friend and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Just send a signal if it is a little more than you can handle." Her wink was a sign that this was merely to provoke him, but Kain just smiled and sat back further in his chair. He really just intended on letting Ruka have her experience and him keeping as low a profile as he could get away with.

Ruka got up and slid herself into Kain's lap and proceeded to kiss him. Gently holding her neck while they kissed, Kain could feel her pulse quickening and increasing in strength as each second passed. A deep exhale was released from his throat. He didn't want to let her go, never wanting their lips to part. Alas, this would not be an option for tonight.

Ruka was attempting to entice him. She felt nervous approaching and it didn't help that she could sense that Kain deeply desired her right at that moment, but shortly after she was pulled away by Reyes seductive posture. To her surprise, Reyes was very welcoming and playful. The Spanish vampire maiden played with her hair before teasing and kissing her lower lip with the intention of provocation. Ruka reached her own mouth to Reyes, which was growing flushed and scarlet. Before the two girls continued further, they motioned for Kain to come over and join them, but he politely declined.

"I will, I promise, but just do what you will do for now."

"Perhaps he just wants to watch first. Many guys like to do that," Reyes whispered to Ruka, who was looking a little concerned. Reyes could tell that Ruka was a little nervous so she situated things to allow Ruka to be in control. With her back pressed against the wall, Reyes kept her body and her energy inviting and opened. The kimono slipped off one of the creamy shoulders, revealing the strap of a red lace brassiere. Ruka pushed the other shoulder down, causing the kimono to fall at her waist, exposing her bra completely and the infamous breasts. Ruka kissed Reyes again, and audaciously let her hands slide from her shoulders down to the exposed décolleté.

Kain watched her intensely. He closed his eyes and smiled, remembering the first time he was granted the privilege of pleasure of seeing Reyes' generous and impeccably formed bust for the first time. He recalled feeling so crazy, hormonal, and out of control with her, which she didn't seem to mind. If anything, it was what she preferred and seemed to be the expert in enticing such behavior.

Reyes hands were firmly clawing at Ruka's waist and rolling up her back as hands wandered and explored the vast peaks and valleys of the feminine physique. Ruka pulled the sash to the kimono, revealing that Reyes was wearing a matching set of bra and panties. Seeing this premeditated arrangements caused both girls to once again pause and giggle until Reyes kissed Ruka on the neck and playfully pulled her over to the bed. Pulling off Ruka's robe to the simple white cotton nightgown she was wearing, she found herself on top of Reyes. Again, both of them looked over at Kain who had yet to move from his previous post.

"Akatsuki, are you seriously not ready to jump in?" Ruka asked while fondling Reyes' breasts, attempted to be as teasing and enticing as she had observed Reyes to be on various occasions.

"I'm curious to see what you got there" Kain said, maintaining his neutral composure. Ruka narrowed her eyes but maintained her smile. Obviously it was going to take a little more to get him enthusiastic and involved. She decided to just take the time to explore and learn. It was interesting comparing the sensation and intimate experience with a woman versus a man. She was enjoying the unique softness of Reyes' skin and curves. And perhaps get a taste of what Kain's perspective could have been when he was intimate with her.

Pushing the bra straps down Reyes' shoulders, dark, swollen, perked nipples erected from beneath the sheer and delicate fabric. Ruka brushed her fingertips over the firm and sensitive flesh. Reyes guided Ruka's hands and fingers, implicitly instructing to roll the nipples and gently pinch and apply pressure between the fingertips, increasing both their levels of arousal with each breath taken. Ruka looked at Kain again and did not avert her gaze as she bent down to receive Reyes' nipple between her lips. Reyes gasp of pleasure was very empowering to Ruka, as she more fiercely sucked and licked, causing Reyes to groan and quiver at her hips more and more. She continued to look at Kain, beckoning him to come as she worked her way to the other breast, keeping one hand on a wet, tender nipple, the other beginning to stroke a long, curvy thigh.

Reyes sat up and tore off Ruka's nightgown. Now both young ladies were nude save for a pair of scant underwear. Reyes let her hands climb around Ruka's torso, also eyeing Kain and attempting to lure him over, especially as she began to lick and nibble around Ruka's collarbone and neck.

Ruka took a moment and braced herself against Reyes' body, feeling her own grow a little week from the stimulation of the caresses. There was a powerful delicateness from when Reyes touched her, but she still longed for her lover. Getting up from the bed, wearing only her white cotton string bikini briefs, Ruka came over Kain and crawled into his lap. Sinking her lips onto his, she wrapped her legs around him and pressed her hips into his as she started to unbutton his shirt. There was something uniquely erotic to Kain about this set up. Here he was still fully clothed, and Ruka was right in his lap, practically in the nude. How he longed to just lift her up, toss her right on that bed and plunge right inside her, but Kain did not want to alienate Reyes. After all, this was for Ruka.

Cupping between his legs, Ruka could feel how hard Kain's penis felt. This was difficult for Kain to endure, as he let out an exasperated groan to the touch. Removing his shirt, Ruka crawled off his lap and walked backwards to the bed, taking him by the hands and leading him there.

In an evidently teasing and titillating manner, Ruka and Reyes collaborated and removed Kain's trousers, pulling him back on the bed in only his boxer briefs and practically pinning him down. Surrounded by further giggles, limbs, and legs, he had no choice but to surrender to two mouths slinking their way up on either side of his rib cage and chest. Kain had to close his eyes and steady his breath, or risk losing what little control that remained within him. Next thing he knew, his arms were suspended above his head, bound in leather restraints that were chained to the wrought iron headboard of the bed. The giggles made way for evil laughter as Reyes straddled Kain's midsection.

"This is what you get for not cooperating properly before," Reyes informed as she fingered what was obviously a blindfold. Kain just rolled his eyes and let his head lean back, fully aware that any argument at this point was futile. Ruka stood behind Reyes, cupping and fondling her breasts while Reyes slipped the blindfold over Kain's eyes. _At least I cannot be held completely responsible for any of my actions at this point._ He thought to himself as his sense of sight was temporarily impaired. He heard more laughter as the sound of a hand smacking the cheek of someone's buttocks could be heard.

Having his boxer briefs removed did not help matters. Kain's erection was already very stiff and throbbing, probably the most he could remember experiencing in his lifetime. Collectively feeling two mouths, tongues, sets of teeth around his torso was almost too much stimuli for him to handle, especially tonight. He struggled to keep control, determined not to humiliate himself or Ruka. He was subjected to various other games from the ladies. Tickled with nickel plated nails (obviously belonging to Reyes), enticed with hot candle wax, taunted with multiple body parts pressed and rubbed against him. And just when he felt himself right on the razor's edge to the threshold of his control, he experienced a sensation that to him felt like one of the ultimate releases.

A warm, wet, fleshy feeling surrounded his engorged penis. Kain did not remember feeling anything so wonderful in his life. He could not help but let out one of the loudest groans he probably ever managed to muster from his own throat. The blindfold was removed, by Reyes, and looking down Kain observed Ruka, in a small state of bliss, lowering her mouth and tongue down around his entire cock. He could not believe it. Ruka had never done anything like this with him before, he never even thought to ask this of her, and she did not seem to express any interest in doing so. But tonight, especially, it was one of the most ecstatic moments he ever had.

Feeling her lips encircling the perimeter, her tongue making circles and figure eights, and her throat sucking and pulling the shaft in, Kain had to close his eyes, lean back, and try not to make too much noise. The release and sensation brought him to the verge of bursting into tears. Without realizing it he thrust his pelvis and came, not sure if he had gone blind or not, but nonetheless he could have sworn he saw stars.

When Reyes released his hands from the restraints, he practically pounced on Ruka and smothered her with his kisses and body. Naturally, Reyes was laughing.

"And you were worried you were not going to do it right," Reyes replied with a wink to Ruka, who just responded with a slightly embarrassed laugh. Kain and Ruka just looked at each other, smiled and winked before getting up. Ruka grabbing a silk scarf that was seated on one of the nightstands. Together, they captured Reyes, Kain gently bringing her arms back behind her and fastening them together with the scarf.

Kain sat Reyes in his lap, with her back facing him, giving Ruka full access. Ruka approached Reyes, starting to kiss and nibble at her earlobes. While doing that Ruka removed Reyes' panties, the cue for Kain to reach underneath and massage right between her legs. He continued doing that while Ruka kissed Reyes, her hands beginning to toy and finger at the nipples. Reyes had a raspy quality in her breaths and groans as she got excited. Kain inserted two of his fingers inside her while Ruka's lips and teeth feasted upon one of the perky and erected nipples. One hand remained on the unattended nipple while the other fished, fingered, and fondled for Reyes' wet, pulsing clitoris. Between Kain restraining her and fingering insider her warm, wet, fleshy tunnel, and Ruka orally fucking her breasts and titillating her clitoris, Reyes could do anything but keep quiet or still. She buried her face into the nape of Ruka's neck to muffle her screams as she found herself in a wave of never ending orgasms.

Kain was not proud of this, but it was a fact. Even though Ruka's oral sex was a beautiful release for him, Kain still physically and mentally longed for her. That alone could have gotten him going again, however, having Reyes' butt cheeks bumping and pressing against his crotch was the main catalyst to a newfound hardness. He felt a little less guilty observing Ruka grab, spank, and rub Reyes' backside on her own, concluding that the unusually tantalizing and abundant derriere was irresistible to all, even those with the strongest of willpower.

Ruka crawled over to Kain, kissed him and rolled him onto his back. Pinning him down, she rubbed her hands up and down his torso. Straddling his midsection, Kain could feel moisture dripping from between Ruka's legs. Closing his eyes, he could feel his penis become even more engorged with blood and longing for her. Ruka slid herself back, pressing her wet lower lips along the shaft. Feeling the wetness like that almost made Kain lose it, but he endured. Lifting herself and lower onto Kain's cock, both seemed to sigh with pleasure and relief at the same time.

Reyes wrapped her arms around Ruka from behind. Standing on her knees she cupped and kneaded Ruka's breasts as Kain pumped his hips. Ruka's breaths were growing deeper and louder with each stroke from Kain's torso pressing into her. Tweaking her left nipple with one hand, Reyes reach down between Ruka's legs with her other hand. The smooth, feminine fingertips rubbed and stimulated the delicate clitoris as a full, firm virile shaft thrust inside. Ruka held onto Kain's arm for support and grabbed Reyes' shoulder at the same time.

Ruka was uncertain if she would remain conscious and upright as overpowering waves of stimulating contractions overcame her entire body. The last thing she heard was Kain grunt and exhale and Reyes smack her lips against her neck. Ruka felt a final spark of exhilaration before her insides quaked, her eyes closed, and her body and mind settled into a state of dark and peaceful rest.

* * *


	18. Liaisons in the shadows

* * *

Kaname lifted himself from the bed, but not without planting farewell kisses upon Yuuki's lips, forehead, and hands. He would be leaving her exhausted, swollen, and sore, but Yuuki never felt more alive and exhilarated in her entire existence. The sun was beginning to set and Kaname would have to return to his world of the shadows and night. 

When Kaname returned to his room Sara was still asleep. He took the opportunity to draw himself a bath. As he stripped and lowered himself into the warm water, he felt any possibility of sin, tainted actions, or guilt wash away. Everything felt neutral.

Sara had awakened and was seated at her mirror brushing her hair when Kaname emerged from the bathroom. He kissed Sara and greeted her before heading to his wardrobe to dress. Sara was famous for her impeccable manners, gentile nature, and very even temperament. She was also one of the few vampires out there who was truly very sure and secure within themselves and their position within the society. In the most calm and collected of tones one could possibly muster when addressing this question, Sara turned towards Kaname's direction.

"Kaname, do you intend to keep a concubine." Kaname froze for a moment in response, but said nothing and continued to dress. "I know this was common practice by our ancestors. Not very unusual for some of them to be humans. Kind of explains how eventually the purebloods become outnumbered." When he completed his dressing, Kaname just passively faced Sara.

"I do wish to discuss this with you. Unfortunately now is not the time Sara."

"No, I guess it is not." Sara continued to maintain her composure and returned to brushing her hair. Kaname politely nodded to his wife and stepped out of door. Sara just stared at the door her husband closed. Her heart filled with concern and compassion, instead of the usual jealousy, rage, and betrayal most wives would feel in this situation. She realized that she had married an incomplete man, but she feared that his desire for completion would drive him into a state where he will be eternally lost in the tides of his mind, swirling with his own unknown sense of duty, losses, and insatiable desires.

* * *

Reyes removed herself from the bed as quietly and without disturbance as much as she was able to. The sun had not yet set but she knew she was due to meet with Felipe, Rocio and Consuelo in Madrid today and she had much to do before then. Finding her kimono she looked at Ruka and Kain, entangled in each other's arms. Reyes could not help but smile, observing how content and immersed in their own world they seemed. She sighed, remembering how it was in a very similar way that she and Benicio would hold each other.

When Reyes dressed she walked to the quarters where her nanny and daughter were staying. She peaked in quickly to see her little girl still sleeping peacefully. Leaning down she gave the blonde little girl a gentle kiss, promising that mommy would spend some good quality time with her when she returned. Reyes was beginning to feel guilty. This whole endeavor has kept her so busy, hopefully little Reina was not being neglected.

Closing the door though she smiled and relaxed. Yes, she had been busy but Reina was not without good, proper care and an abundance of love. Her nanny was superb, and everyone seemed to adore her. Kain was a natural father to her, as to be expected, more or less, even Ruka was exceptionally good to her, being almost like a second mother. Ichijo seemed to have created a bond himself which always made her laugh thinking about it. Reina instinctively seemed to have found a kindred spirit in Ichijo's eternally jovial attitude.

* * *

Nightfall was present upon Reyes' arrival back in Madrid. Even though it was April, the air still had a chill. Pulling her red leather jacket tighter around her chest, Reyes suddenly felt nervous walking down the dark street towards the Taperia where Felipe and everyone waited for her. This feeling was a bit new and unusual, and Reyes did not quite know what to make of it.

She felt someone spring at her from behind, and the next thing she knew that person was forcing her against the wall with the tip of a machete and the barrel of a gun. Reyes' eyes widened to see Benicio's brother, Luis Miguel, holding her at gun and knife point with a crazed and possessed look in his eye. Glancing quickly, Reyes saw the gun was built for silver bullets, one of the few things that could either harm, or even kill a vampire. She could handle being cut by the machete, but if she were to be badly wounded by the silver bullets, it could potentially be fatal.

Reyes stood still for a second and noticed that Luis Miguel had yet to make another move. In fact, he was shaking. Reyes let out a haughty laugh, rolled her eyes as she kneed Luis Miguel in the groin, smacked the gun out of his hand, grabbed the machete from him, and kicked him down onto the street. She threw the machete at him.

"Pathetic! If you want to have me killed so badly why don't you send a real vampire hunter to do the job?" But before Luis Miguel could say anything a familiar and spectral voice echoed down the street.

"Now why would that have to happen? Has Miss Reyes committed crime?" Both parties turned to see a beautifully sinister male vampire approach. Vladimir Bulgakov's towering and menacing presence entered the scene. Frightened and bewildered, Luis Miguel scrambled to get to his feet, grab his weapons and quickly leave. Reyes and Vladimir were left to meet eye to eye. Reyes straightened herself up and stood as firmly on her feet as possible.

"Strange coincidence meeting you here," she commented.

"Yes, indeed, very strange" he answered in his Russian accent.

"And what are you doing wandering about these parts? In search of something?" Reyes had to ask. Vladirmir smiled and walked closer to Reyes.

"Yes, always" he answered working Reyes back against the wall. "As I am sure you are. Now what was this crazy fiasco I just witnessed?" Reyes fixed her gaze away from Vladimir's face.

"You know how humans can be about their grudges." She started to narrow her eyes and maintain her posture to communicate to Vladimir Bulgakov she did not fear him or anything he had to say or do to her.

"And what grudge does he have with you?" He started to stroke Reyes face as his body pressed dangerously closer.

"That is between him and me. Besides, no one wants to believe a vampire is innocent of anything. Don't you agree?"

"Of course, of course." Vladimir chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Ah Reyes...so beautiful and magnificent. So glad I see you now. Summit is too long to wait for my eyes to feast upon this," he said as his other hand started to run up the side of her thigh and hip. Reyes' eyes narrowed in anger. She decided to do nothing hoping he would back off soon. Besides, she did not want to cause a scene in the middle of such a big city.

"Yes, I am going to accompany you to the summit. As a companion," she aggressively hinted since Vladimir had yet to remove his hands.

"I first see you when you were so young. Amazing you had body like that even then. I was obsessed. And now you are at full peak and glory…" His voice trailed off as his hand made its way to forcefully grab her breast. Reyes ground her teeth together as she winced from the slight pain. As politely as she could she slowly removed Vladimir's hands from her body and back down to his sides.

"Just because I danced for you does not mean I am a whore at your disposal." Vladimir seemed to grow angry.

"Ah, it is ok for your aunts but you are too good for that?" Reyes shot him a defiant look.

"That was not what we agreed on and you, being a noble and respected gentleman, should know and remember that." Vladimir inhaled fiercely and was about to say something when a voice called from down the street.

"Reyes! Are you there?" Felipe was calling for her at the end of the block. Vladimir pushed himself away from Reyes, smiled ominously and nodded farewell.

"Then we shall see each other at summit." Dramatically he closed his long coat around him and practically disappeared into the shadows. Reyes took deep breaths to recollect herself. Perhaps she was delving into something far more dangerous than she had anticipated. The infamously powerful vampire Bulgakov was not someone you wanted to cross, on any level.

* * *

"NO!" Luis Miguel shouted as he practically thrust himself at the man seated at the desk. His sister had to practically pull him away. "No! You MUST do something, you MUST!" The official vampire hunter took his boots off the desk and came around to face Luis Miguel, mad with rage and frustration.

"Señor, I will tell you again. Believe it or not we have a system and a code in our society. We cannot just extinguish any vampire we choose, or any vampire someone just requests. Believe it or not we work with the council to maintain this order."

"That is preposterous!!! Who ever heard of vampire hunters working _with_ vampires for fuck's sake!?"

"I know it may not seem to make sense to outsiders, but there is a method to the madness."

"But there must be SOMETHING that has to be done! She is a killer, a madwoman, she killed my brother and still wanders these streets. It is a threat to society and to your establishment and the "whatever" council!"

"Until we have an official report that Ms. Amado has resorted to the behavior of a Level E vampire, which is unlikely, since according to her records she is a genuine and true born vampire, not a former human, we cannot just have her liquidated because of your lunatic request." In a fit of swearing, violent gestures, and other lewd acts, Luis Miguel was dragged out by his sister and returned to the street. The siblings broke out into a small quarrel, leaving his sister to turn her hands up and head in the other direction. A familiar and menacing laugh came from behind Luis Miguel.

"So you really want to kill her, don't you my friend." Luis Miguel swallowed to see the other vampire he saw earlier step out from the shadows. He gasped.

"Who are you? What..? Did you…?" Vladimir pressed a finger to his lips for silence.

"Perhaps there is something I can do."

* * *

**Ok, come on people, I want to hear what you have to say! I don't care if you are trashing it, let the people speak! Ah, I think this story is starting to reach it's latter half...ah... ;)**


	19. Garden of protection

* * *

Ruka opened her eyes, looked around, felt and observed that Reyes had left. She started to move, and as if he were responding by a reflex, Kain moaned, snaked his arms tighter around Ruka and pulled her closer to him. Ruka could not help but laugh and give in. 

"Akatsuki, it seems Reyes has already gotten up and left. Shouldn't we?"

"Mmm mmmm" Kain objected, without waking up, hardly. His eyes were still closed and his jaw still soft indicating the slumber he continued to be a part of. Nonetheless, that did not stop him from nuzzling and planting kisses all over Ruka's neck. Too tired to fight, Ruka surrendered to the sweet sensation of the weight of Kain's body and his soft lips brushing against her skin. However, something instinctively made her worried and concerned. Perhaps Reyes was just going to Madrid for the night and would be back by sunrise. Still, something was unsettling. Kain sensed her lack of stillness, which awakened him. However, like most men, he was on a one way mission and would not deviate until it was complete.

Before Ruka could say anything else Kain smothered her in a kiss and various caresses. She knew there was no arguments so she just observed her lover with a glint in his eye as he cupped her between the legs, digitally parted her lower lips, and plunged his tongue in to taste her. Ruka grabbed the pillows to brace herself. Already her thighs and pelvis quivered from the perfect combination of pressure and speed which Kain knew perfectly at this point.

Today Ruka's hips were starting to buck, so Kain pinned her down and sunk his mouth deeper into mound, continuing the lap and suck at the wetness cascading down. Feeling her come several times and the motions die down, coupled with Ruka grasping at his hair as if to say she could not handle any more, Kain lapped his tongue around one last time before kissing along the inside of her thighs. Ruka had to laugh.

"So glad we didn't get together until towards the end of our schooling or we would have gotten absolutely nothing done!" Kain kissed her belly and looked up at her.

"Now why would you assume that?" Ruka raised an eyebrow.

"Just a hunch." The two of them gathered their clothes and slipped out of Reyes' quarters, hoping no one would notice and question.

* * *

Returning to their room to wash and change, Kain left first to go and search for Reina and her nanny. He found them in their room, Reina just sitting on the floor playing with blocks. Reina giggled and smiled.

"Daddy, look, I made these!" She proudly pointed to various small stacks and structures she made with the blocks. He kissed little Reina on the forehead and helped her with the construction. Kain addressed the nanny.

"Would it be alright if I just took her out to the gardens?" The nanny smiled and gestured for him to go on.

"Of course señor, you are su padre, no?" Kain carried little Reina around the villa. He couldn't get over how affectionate and familiar she was with him. When they crossed a mirror he had to stop. Reina giggled and pointed, motioning to allow Kain to let her get closer. Like most small children of that age, Reina naturally poked and fingered at the mirror. He was amazed as he finally saw it. Reina really did look almost exactly like him, except she was female. Same color hair, same eyes, same skin tone, even the shape of their noses and chins were identical. However, Reina had her mother's mouth. It was most evident in the smile, but looking closely she had the same structure, with her lower lip being a little bit bigger than the upper one. _Wonders never cease._ Kain had to think to himself.

* * *

Reyes returned at sunrise. She was exhausted and overwhelmed. The meeting with her friends in Madrid went well, providing all the information she had obtained and everything that had been planned so far. The encounter with her and Vladimir Bulgakov still left her very shaken, and she was not sure why. For the moment she put all those things aside. The only thing that had her concern was to see her daughter. When she peaked into the room she only found the nanny tidying the place up.

"Where is Reina?" she asked.

"In the garden with Señor Kain." Reyes seemed especially relieved hearing that. Trekking back to the gardens, she stood for a moment and observed Reina seated in Kain's lap observing the flowers with her eyes and hands. When Reina looked up to see her mother she laughed and offered her a flower.

"Mama, bara!" Reyes laughed and lifted her daughter up.

"¿Y que se llamas las rosas, muñeca?" she asked her daughter with a kiss. Kain had to laugh.

"Now you know how I feel when she tries to speak to me in Spanish."

"But now her Japanese will be more efficient; I started learning languages too late. Her accent won't be as strong, it will be nice."

"What a shame, you know your Castilian accent is part of your whole appeal." Reyes just shook her head and turned back to the little girl.

"Did you have fun with daddy today?"

"Yes I did. Daddy is fun!" Kain's heart beamed hearing that. He did not realize how much it meant to him to bond with Reina. Ruka shortly joined them in the gardens. She was relieved to see Reyes there. Perhaps she was just overtly worried and for no reason.

"Hey everyone!" she greeted.

"Hi!" Reina added her own greeting with a wave. That little one always managed to make everyone smile.

"What do you think? Is Reina destined to be the gang leader for the next generation?" Kain asked as Ruka sat down next to him on the grass.

"Well not if Kaname and Sara's child is part of the gang. Yes, Reina will be a little older but their young one will be the pureblood. Like Kaname is with us. And you know not to use such terms, Akatsuki." She said with a nudge. "For goodness sake, never learns." Kain rested his head on Ruka's shoulder as if the gesture was an attempt to ask for forgiveness. Reyes felt her body grow tired and Reina become heavier in her arms.

"I'm sorry everyone, I am quite tired and I want to spend a little time with Reina. I will be leaving you for now until tomorrow, alright?" Kain and Ruka nodded with understanding as they wished her a good night to her and Reina. Reyes left the garden, her little daughter a calming presence to the hectic energy swirling through her head.

* * *

Reyes was about to head into her quarters when she saw Ichijo again.

"Reye-chan, gosh it feels like forever since I've seen you last." He came over to Reyes and Reina.

"Takuma!" Reina reached for him. Ichijo, naturally, beamed.

"Hello Reina-chan! Can I hold her for a second?" Reyes certainly agreed and handed her little one over. Reina always had the most giggles to offer when Ichijo greeted her. However, looking back at Reyes, Ichijo could sense she was not completely herself. The anxiety and energy that was drained from her encounter still held its affect upon her. He was concerned. "Reyes, are you alright? Did something happen when you went into Madrid today?" Reyes said nothing, just looked into his eyes and maintained as much neutral composure as possible. Ichijo came over and held both Reyes and Reina in his arms. Reyes was buried into the collar and chest. Wrapping her arms around his slim waist, Reyes never felt more comforted.

"Reina will stay with me tonight." She said as she lifted the little girl back into her arms. Reyes tried her hardest not to lose control of her emotions in that moment. She had to be strong for everyone, especially her daughter.

"Are you sure you are ok? Is there anything I can get you? Or do?" Reyes held Reina a little closer. Looking at Ichijo's sweet and loving eyes she felt small bells of tears well up in the corner of her eyes.

"I know this is going to sound a little strange Takuma. But, um, if you don't mind, as two friends of course, would you stay with me tonight? I really don't want to be alone." Ichijo was surprised by this request, however, he was definitely more than willing to oblige.

"Yes, I will, I will join you two shortly, alright?" His smile was more than promising.

A little while later Ichijo knocked on the door. Reyes and Reina were seated on the floor reading a book. Everyone was dressed in their pajamas. Ichijo offered to read one of his mangas to Reina, a cute one with a fairy tale story, which she seemed to enjoy immensely.

When Reyes and Reina climbed into bed, her daughter automatically snuggled into her, finding warmth and comfort in the ample bosom of her mother. The two of them seemed so small and fragile, forming one unit needing protection against the elements. Ichijo climbed into bed with them, holding Reyes' free hand, and lying at the perfect distance to provide the much needed wall of protection. Reina drifted off to sleep, thumb stuck and suckling in her mouth. Reyes, finally feeling relaxed and safe, surrounded by important and loving people, was eventually able to rest herself, still holding Ichijo's hand.

Ichijo motioned just a little bit closer, wondering how he could further protect and be there for his friends, especially this beautiful vampire who he found himself caring about more and more as each day passed. No one had asked him something like this before and he finally found himself becoming more of a man. There was lots of promise and he would do everything in his power to fulfill it all.

* * *


	20. A possibility of redemption

* * *

If the truth is never given life in the breath of words, is it really the truth? This was the subconscious thoughts brimming through everyone's minds, each in their own unique wording, manner, and personal manifestations. Although in her case, Yuuki was not thinking but rather feeling it. It was not particularly warm in the night air, but she was definitely sweating. 

Pressed up against a smooth stone pillar in one of the various lush gardens, Yuuki's naked body was partially concealed by Kaname's clothed and towering form over her petite frame. Hips were mounted and strategically saddled together. Yuuki struggled to silence herself, pressing her face into Kaname's chest. The pureblood's unusual strength easily held the lithe young lady as he pleasured her in multiple ways. He at one point buried his face into Yuuki's hair, believing he could go on throughout the night if given the opportunity and privilege of doing so.

Beginning to feel exhausted from her own body's waves of pleasure and tantalization, Yuuki's legs wrapped around Kaname and used the last of their strength to hold on. When Yuuki came one last time, and motioned that she was ready to rest a moment, Kaname finally released into her and gently placed her down in the soft grass. Creating trails of kisses all over her wet skin and taking in the smell of her body, Kaname momentarily found his mind in a completely altered state. He was neither alive nor dead, just existing in a different plane.

Yuuki just sat there, naked in the darkness surrounded by the fresh foliage, night air, and the beautiful vampire prince before her. Her body was tired, weakened, sore, but alive and pulsing with warm blood throughout. Here was the beautiful being that not only gave her a second chance at life, but was now opening a new chapter in her life.

Kaname kissed her good bye as Yuuki collected her clothes and made herself disappear into the night, leaving Kaname it sit in the garden, to think and reflect. For once in his life a shadow of loneliness had been lifted from his heart, but it was an insatiable hunger that continued to linger. Even if he did not have other obligations it would not be possible for him to be intimate with Yuuki at all hours of the day and night. Also, with each encounter in Kaname's mind Yuuki's individual presence was slowly fading and replaced with an individual who was embodying sole desire and submission. He did not want to end up objectifying Yuuki like that, plus he still had his obligations to live up to.

Many thoughts flooded his mind, coupled with the temporary peace he was feeling in his body. There were decisions that had to be made, several of which would be anything but easy. Closing his eyes to take in the night air, Kaname walked through the garden. He collected several flowers into a beautiful bouquet intending on giving them to Sara, it would be a great segway to the conversation that they desperately needed to have. The air filled with jasmine, lavender, and roses, leaving a trail in the hallways and corridors echoing through this antiquated establishment.

* * *

Ichijo heard a child giggling in his dreams. Slowly stirring though, the giggling grew louder and clearer and the next thing he knew little hands were covering his eyes.

"Peek-a-boo!" said the little voice. Opening his eyes Ichijo was greeted by little Reina. Looking over, Reyes was faced the other way, evidently still fast asleep. Reina must have sensed him waking up and decided to take advantage of it. The sun had set but twilight still cast a deep glow throughout the quarters.

Reyes' nanny poked her head in. She greeted and said something in Spanish, which Ichijo did not understand, but little Reina crawled off the bed to go to her. The nanny waved good bye as she picked Reina up and carried her out of the room. Looking around, Ichijo started to carefully get himself up when Reyes rolled over. Stretching and yawning Reyes opened her eyes and faced Ichijo.

"Where is Reina?" she asked in a very sleepy voice.

"Oh, I think your nanny came in and got her. She woke up a little while ago anyway." Reyes nodded and rubbed her eyes. Ichijo tucked himself under the covers a little, feeling himself grow a little flushed as he observed how sexy and gravely Reyes' voice sounded in the morning. She propped her head up with a pillow and gave Ichijo a warm smile.

"Thank you so much for staying with me. Just you being here made a world of difference." Ichijo just nodded.

"Of course, you seemed so upset, how could I say no?" he paused for a moment. "Reyes is everything alright? Nothing happened, did it? You can tell me, I won't say anything to the others if you don't want me to." He found himself reaching for her hand, which she gladly reciprocated.

"I'm fine, it's just a lot going on, and it is a little dangerous what we are doing. I got a little overwhelmed but I will be alright, I promise. Nothing worthwhile comes easy, does it? Also, just being a mother you worry about everything more. No longer can you completely throw caution to the wind."

"I can understand that. But you know you always have us to support you and help you out whenever you need it." Reyes expression softened as she looked into his eyes.

"Yes, I know that, and I cannot tell you how grateful I am for it." The two of them just lied there, gently looking at each other with the energy of a profound friendship and longing love for one another, the only boundary being the doubts and insecurities plaguing their minds and moods.

Reyes sighed, having the darkness and shadows that were emerging plaguing the back of her mind. Ichijo observed the drop in Reyes energy and unconsciously found him pulling her in. Next thing one knew, Reyes was enveloped in Ichijo's arms, her face securely tucked away under his chin. It felt at that moment they could not hold each other close enough. The two of them remained that way for awhile, just sinking into each other's limbs. Turning her face to towards Ichijo's, Reyes found herself stroking the side of his neck. As if acting on instinct, their lips were gravitating towards one another. This time it was not forced, so the experience of their kiss was different. It was liberating and barrier breaking.

* * *

Sara was observing the grounds and gardens from one of the verandas in the quarters. She was mentally preparing for the next gathering to plan the following course of actions. Sara was hoping Kaname would not be too distracted. Hearing the door open she looked to see Kaname enter with the fresh flowers he collected from the garden. The female pureblood was surprised to be seeing her husband so soon.

Kaname handed Sara the flowers, then knelt down on one knee and took one of her hands and kissed it.

"I am well aware that I am not worthy to be in your company, you, who is destined to be a queen amongst the vampires, and who holds the gentile and graceful nature of an angel. If only there were greater offerings to bestow before you." Sara looked down at Kaname, knowing his words, as poetic and flowery as they could be at times, were full of sincerity.

"Kaname," she called in a soft voice as she pulled him up to standing with the hand he was holding. Before saying anything further she placed the flowers into a vase.

"I think everyone, especially at Cross Academy, was well aware of your history with Yuuki, so this really is not at all shocking and ground breaking."

"Yes, but it signified poor judgment in neglecting my full obligations and responsibilities."

"No, it certainly has not reached that point yet, thank goodness. But naturally I am concerned. So, what I will ask is what do you really intend to do? Whatever decision you make I will certainly support you." Kaname came over and embraced Sara.

"I must make the best decisions for us all. Unfortunately we are undergoing perilous times with very little room for leisure. In the mean time, Yuuki can be of service to us. She will be able to investigate the Vampire Hunter's Association. There have been rumors and information tidbits about some underhand exchanges going on between them and the Vampire Council." Sara turned around to wrap her arms around Kaname.

"Believe it or not I do trust your judgment, and all in all I want to see you happy and for all of us to finally be free." Kaname smiled as he stroked his wife's hair.

"Yes, when we are all finally free."

* * *


	21. From fear comes liberty

* * *

The meeting officially started when Felipe, Rocio, and Consuelo were escorted into the main dining room where everyone was congregated. Feeling recovered and invigorated to contribute to the cause, Kaname decided to have Sara lead things tonight. Regal and exuding an aura of awe and inspiration, Sara welcomed everyone. 

"It is an honor and a pleasure to have you here in this dwelling that proudly belongs to my family. I hope this can be both a place of salvation and progress." Reyes was the last to enter. She did her best to hide an apprehension or hesitation she may have possibly been feeling. If anything there was something about her that was radiating from within, which provided a touch of strength. When she sat down, in between Ichijo and Felipe, Ichijo reached for her hand under the table. Feeling his smooth, strong hand and the warmth that radiated from it, Reyes had to close her eyes and take in a deep breath. She could feel Ichijo's smile towards her even though she was not looking directly at him.

"Reyes" Sara began to address her. "We all cannot thank you enough. For strengthening our alliance and for all the work you have done. Not to mention the countless work you have volunteered to do." Reyes just smiled and nodded. She must have slightly spaced out because she did not notice that Felipe gestured to poke her.

"Oh come on now girl, after all this you have nothing to say?" This followed with a round of giggles, including Reyes.

"Well what else can I say? I believe in this cause too, and freedom and an end to bureaucratic and repressive nonsense."

"Yes indeed!" Felipe continued. "And speaking of, I believe you might have already heard some of this Kaname, but our sources have indicated some interesting liaisons, exchanges, and deals being made between the Council and the Hunter's Association. And it actually has been going on for years! Reyes, if you don't mind me sharing, I believe this is of particular significance to you." Reyes shook her head and spoke.

"No I don't mind sharing at all. Akatsuki, you know of this story" she added looking over at Kain, who nodded in agreement. "But for those of you who do not know, my father was mysteriously killed when I was very young, about 14. To this day it is still a mystery. As you know, the strange and unexplainable exterminations have been gradually increasing over the time periods. Evidently the sovereign system of the governing body cannot exactly be trusted one hundred percent."

"So, we are definitely going to take full advantage of the opportunity that will be presented to us." Reyes eyes seemed to darken a little.

"Yes, the opportunity I will have when I accompany Mr. Vladimir Bulgakov to The Summit." Everyone gazed at Reyes with minor concern, many hearing for the first time that this was part of the plan.

"Reyes, are you most certain you are comfortable carrying out this mission?" Kaname confirmed. Reyes smiled and sat up taller in her seat.

"Yes, I am well aware that it is dangerous but nothing will be gained if we sit back and be timid. Some sacrifices need to be made, yes?"

"This girl is impeccable when it comes to information gathering. Always has, always will be!" Felipe offered his encouraging words.

The rest of the evening was spent ironing out details and getting psyched up for the next wave of events. There was a mix of emotions in the air, from excitement to nervousness to caution to enthusiasm. Hearing Reyes burst of laugh and open hearted voice was an inspiration to all.

* * *

Later on as sunrise was approaching, Ichijo sat on his bed besides a small pile of manga, books, and loose pieces of paper. A sketch pad sat in his lap, filled with a multitude of drawings, sketches, scribbles, and doodles. He anticipated a quiet evening, so he was startled to hear a knock on his door. Quickly getting up to clear away and put the piles of books and sketch pad back on the nightstand, Ichijo was thankful he was relatively dressed, which was in flannel pajama pants and a white cotton tank top.

Opening the door Reyes stood before him. Her black kimono robe was wrapped tightly around her and she had this exasperated expression on her face. Without asking Ichijo invited her in. When he closed the door Reyes burst into tears. As if on cue, Ichijo just pulled Reyes into him and wrapped his arms as tightly as possible around her.

"Takuma, please don't let anyone know I really don't want them to worry. But I am scared," she sobbed. Ichijo said nothing, he just held her and let the tears gently flow and stroked her hair. Reyes buried her face into Ichijo's chest, her arms then draped around his waist, pulling the two of them closer together.

"Reyes, you know we are behind you one hundred and ten percent. And if I have anything to do with it, I will not let anything happen to you." Reyes looked up and felt her heart grow warm and strong. Ichijo had such reassurance and strength behind his voice. "I know everyone underestimates me. Its ok, I'm kind of used to it by now. My family always has, and I know my friends do in a way. But I swear on my life and dignity Reyes, let me protect you." Reyes hugged him.

"I cannot let you do that Takuma. Your words mean the world to me, and your support and presence too. This is definitely something I must do on my own. But I need to be honest, and that is that I am scared. You are the only one I feel I can trust and really talk to." Ichijo was not quite sure how to take that. Overall he was honored that Reyes treated him as such a confidant, but it still caused him a little worry. Why did Reyes have to be so gallant and brave? This wave of emotion was something new for Ichijo, and it was overwhelming, especially since he could not quite put his finger on it. He found himself wanting to really protect Reyes, make her whole world for her, single handedly bring about the peace that she and everyone else yearned for.

"Well, just know that I am here for you no matter what. And if there is anything I can do, please let me know." Reyes gently pulled herself away and gazed at Ichijo.

"Of course." Stroking Ichijo's cheek, both of their eyes sparkled. Just having this young man so close to her and behind her was the greatest source of support she could ever ask for. Feeling calmer and more collected, both of them exchanged a strong, passionate kiss. Reyes removed her kimono. All she was wearing were a black tank top and matching boy-short underwear. Wrapping her body around Ichijo again she kissed him with all her heart.

Ichijo lifted her up as if carrying Reyes over a threshold and just held her for a moment. Reyes was startled and moved by the gesture. Carrying her to the bed, Ichijo comfortable let her down and gently kissed her lips and all down her neck. When his lips reached the mid point between her collar and breast bones, Reyes let out a deep and loud breath. Weaving her fingers into his hair and looking at in right in the eye, Reyes lifted herself up to whisper into his ear.

"I need you to touch me," she said as she leaned back, crossed her arms and removed her tank top. Ichijo found himself skipping a breath and a heartbeat. This was a definitive moment. He was both extremely excited and absolutely frightened at the same time. Could he do this and to her complete satisfaction? And why him? Where would he start? Would he know what to do? His mind was going a million miles a second, which came to a grinding halt when he looked down at Reyes. She pulled off his shirt as well and drew him down to her for another kiss. Ichijo wrapped his arms around her, stroking her back, pressing his chest against hers. When he closed his eyes and let his lips slide down her neck, he was amazed how small she felt underneath him, so different from the glamorous Amazon she often appeared to be from his perspective.

Lifting himself up to look at her again, Ichijo could not believe the beautiful vision that lay before him. Her curvy torso sprawled out completely at his mercy, those infamously buxom breasts he only dared to see in some of her suggestive clothes perched upon her chest, nipples swelling just from the proximity of Ichijo's own skin. Sighing Ichijo found his own body just falling and surrendering into Reyes'. Next thing he knew, he was in a flow. His mind shut off and the only thing in control was their bodies. When he entered her, listening to her gasp and the quivering of her pelvis from the pleasure he was providing sent a chill down his spine.

Her hips were soft and welcoming, and as if lead by instinct everywhere his lips found themselves on her body triggered ecstatic responses. Reyes felt light and free. It had been a long time since she felt so cared for in such an intimate situation. A breakthrough had occurred. Reyes had released her fear of reaching out to someone she felt profound love for, and it strengthened her heart and her will. Ichijo had to laugh at himself, because apparently it was not only his friends and family who underestimated him.

* * *

When the sun had fully risen, only one of the two curtains was drawn, so a warm golden light tinted the room in a romantic glow. Ichijo spooned Reyes as he closed his eyes and buried his face into her hair. Her curves made finding the right nooks to wrap his arms around easy, the breasts an ideal place to rest the hands. Something on the nightstand caught Reyes' eye. The distance was perfect for her to reach and strategically slip it out from underneath the pile of books it lay under. Ichijo woke up in time to see Reyes looking at his sketch book. He sat up slightly panicked as she started to leaf through it.

"I had no idea you were so talented Takuma!" she complimented his various sketches, ranging from actual still life and portrait drawings to fun manga characters. "Look how beautiful everything is, and so detailed. You are more of an enigma than I realized." She looked up at him with a beaming smile. Ichijo blushed, not sure what to say since no one ever complimented him like that, especially about his drawings, most likely due to the fact that he had shown no one his sketch book.

Ichijo's hand slid up and down Reyes' hip and thigh as they looked through the rest of the pages. Grabbing his pajama pants, Ichijo rolled off the bed, walked in front of Reyes and gently took the sketch book. He had an idea.

"Reyes, if you don't mind, can I draw you?" Reyes face lit up.

"Really? You want to do that?" Ichijo nodded. "Well, um, how do you want me to pose?" Ichijo smiled.

"Just lie on the bed like you were doing earlier. I think your arms were up over like this, and, yes…" Reyes sprawled on the bed and rotated her hips towards Ichijo, perfectly displayed. Ichijo created long, swift strokes at first, but then softer, shorter, stronger scribbling could be heard. Reyes found herself in her own flow, just watching him, not averting her gaze to anywhere else, never wanting to look anywhere else. Ichijo looked up at her again, taking in a deep breath and not believing how amazingly beautiful this creature was who lay before him. He prayed that he could capture this image in a manner that would justify the reality.

After about an hour passed, he put the sketch pad down, came over and kissed the vampire girl, and allowed his hands to caress and travel all over her body, as if checking once more to make sure she was real. Once more before nightfall was upon them again, they broke through their barriers to find one another, and a new part of themselves.

* * *


	22. The power of goodbye

**A/N: Hey everyone! Just want to say thank you to all those who have read and stuck with this story. I know this latest submission is pathetically short, but unfortunately I am experiencing severe writer's block. ****I know exactly how I want the story to end, however, I am struggling with making the transition from the point where the story is now to the point where it ends.**** But good news!!!! By this time next week I will be finished with my finals so I will have a break and some time to commit to this story and finish it up. Thanks again for reading it and I hope you continue to enjoy it. **

* * *

A telegram arrived from Reyes' friends in Madrid. She would have to go back once again for final strategizing. With everyone sensing her apprehension and uneasiness, Kain and Ruka insisted on accompanying her, despite her initial protest. Ichijou wished to accompany her but they figured too many of them would rouse suspicion. Reyes also decided to bring Reina back home to her aunts, figuring she would be safer there. The rest of the evening was spent packing several things and preparing for another departure.

Ichijou was in his room adding shading and finishing touches to his sketch of Reyes when there was a knock on the door.

"It's me," Reyes' voice called from the other side. Ichijou looked up and approached the door.

"Well, come on in Reye-chan, no need to be so formal." Reyes opened the door, sprinted to Ichijou and wrapped her arms him. They stood for a moment in an intense and full embrace before Reyes leaned herself against the wall, pulling Ichijou into her for a kiss. When they took a breath and looked at each other, Ichijou noticed a smile of contentment and peace upon Reyes' face. Nonetheless, two, pure tears had trickled down her left cheek. Without saying anything Ichijou wiped them away with his fingertips and kissed her cheeks.

"I know this is sort of absurd to think this," Reyes finally speaking, "but I feel like this is the last time I will ever see you again." Ichijou penetrated Reyes' heart with his almost innocent, green eyes.

"Reyes, please don't say that. Of course I will see you again, when you return. And little Reina too, everyone will be here again." Reyes grabbed his hand. Leaning against the door Reyes struggled to remove her arms from around Ichijou. He seemed so certain in his words she was almost moved to believe them. However, this sinking intuitive feeling was overpowering any kind of reassurance she received.


End file.
